


In Sickness and In Health

by praetoria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Murder, adhd akali, ahri is a bit of a prissy asshole but we all love her, akali has a plan, autistic evelynn, eve is a grouch, i can’t believe i forgot that tag i’m pretty embarrassed about it, kai’sa has the group brain cell and the patience, non-binary evelynn, or two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praetoria/pseuds/praetoria
Summary: Evelynn’s been avoiding them all for weeks. The rest of her band mates have only caught glimpses of her in passing. She hasn’t even been showing up for Kai’sa’s meals. It’s been making Akali incredibly frustrated.An award show ends all that.Follow Akali as she finds a way to help her friend while she still can. If motorcycles, murder, flashbacks, and a guest appearance by Bao are your thing, I hope you won’t be disappointed.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 217





	1. AND THE AWARD FOR BIGGEST ASSHOLE GOES TO...

**Author's Note:**

> i’m new to this and can’t figure out how the tagging works so please bear with me.
> 
> the mature rating is for swearing throughout. mention of vomiting in chapter 2 and referenced murder. 
> 
> i don’t play league of legends. i watched more when it came out and was like holy shit. cue interest. 
> 
> my agenda with this fic is just to promote adhd akali and autistic evelynn. also non-binary lesbian evelynn. maybe i’m projecting a little, but both seem right to me. 
> 
> referenced ahri/kai’sa but it’s not the main focus and i don’t want people to feel baited. 
> 
> also i see all of u who post fics and everything on twitter. ur all very inspirational. pls continue until the next comeback and beyond. i love them.

It was a party. It had loud music booming through the speakers. It had performances to prevent boredom between announcements. And it had free drinks.

What wasn’t to love about award shows?

This was Akali’s first in almost a year. _Way_ too long. She hadn’t been to one since her stint with True Damage had come to an end.

The venue was enormous. A ceiling so high it couldn’t be seen. In front was the stage but no podium, whisked away to allow the performers all the room they needed. Akali and the rest of the audience were gathered around lavish round tables, prepared to seat four.

Four of them: Ahri, Kai’sa, Akali, and Evelynn.

Ahri looked happy. Akali was glad. Loud noises were a no-go for her poor foxy ears. With hidden earplugs, she was able to have a great time. She sat tall and proud, just as a leader should. Her dress was sheer and pink.

Kai’sa did too. Hand in Ahri’s, her purple eyes never left the stage. She wore a classic pinstripe suit with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and many buttons undone, hair in its usual slicked ponytail.

Then there was Akali. She looked good, and felt it too. Hair up, smile on, abs out. The pants and shirt were made of a really soft material, nice and light for the stuffy room. Her earrings and necklace brought some colour to her otherwise monochrome outfit: gold.

Evelynn was in black, as pure as ink. A sleeveless dress with a slit up the thigh and a gap at the back with dangling gold chains. Her long, metal claws tapped the tabletop. Many mistook it for a gesture of irritation, one that said something along the lines of _Yes, hurry along, I have plentiful lusts to indulge in_. If it did not pleasure Evelynn, it was not relevant.

But Akali was one of the few - the _privileged_ few, she thought with a smidge of self-satisfaction - that knew that that was wrong. It was one of unease. Evelynn’s lips were pressed into a thin line.

This was the first Akali had seen of Evelynn in weeks. Aside from necessary public appearances, she’d been hidden in her room, doing fuck only knew what. She missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and they’d only caught glimpses of her as she made the occasional coffee. Whenever Akali had passed her door, there had been silence. No life at all.

“Hey, Eve? You okay?” Her voice was mostly drowned out by the thumping music and the delighted sounds of the crowd, but Akali knew Evelynn had heard. She always did.

Evelynn’s shoulders had been hunched ever so slightly, but she straightened them now. Saying nothing, she stopped tapping and picked up her wine glass, sloshing the liquid around like it amused and bored her. Facade back up for the cameras.

Akali fought a scowl unsuccessfully. That wasn’t what she’d meant. She’d asked because she cared. But then she remembered where she was, on camera, and smiled. She was having a good time. The food had been great - delectable would’ve been the word Evelynn used. If she’d spoken.

If she’d eaten more than a couple of small bites.

The scowl threatened to return with a vengeance, but Akali pushed it to the side. Just focus, she told herself. Focus on the performance. It was brilliant; the dancers’ movements were so dynamic and quick, sharp then soft. Stunts and flips too. Akali knew Kai’sa was watching like an eagle by Ahri’s side, analysing and appreciative. Focus on the music, the beat. She let flow right through her. Relax her. They weren’t nominated for anything; they’d just been invited to watch the show.

Word was out: K/DA was back together. New look, and new album coming soon. Already Akali’s track had been released. She was so proud of it. It was hers; she’d made it, but she had the others featuring on it with her. If it wasn’t for them, she wouldn’t be here, and she didn’t want anyone to forget it.

Then came their track with Seraphine, opened by Akali’s rap. She loved that too. Kai’sa had done one for a verse, and Ahri and Evelynn had the pre-chorus. It was fierce. They’d shot a video for that, and it would be dropping soon.

After that was Evelynn’s. _Villain_. Quiet and intimidating. Catchy, too. The way she whispered from the shadows gave Akali literal shivers.

Kai’sa’s _Drum Go Dum_ had surprised Akali. It was upfront. And _so good._ Punchy. She couldn’t wait for the days where she could go out and hear it playing and just start shaking it, dragging Kai’sa to the dance-floor with her. No-one would be able to resist it.

And Ahri had made a ballad. Another surprise. But it worked. It was powerful. Inspirational. It made Akali want to grab some pom-poms and cheer her on from the sidelines and give her a massive, tear-filled hug at the same time.

But this wasn’t about them. Akali couldn’t remember whose award show this was or why they’d been invited - that was something Ahri took care of. But she was happy to be here! A chance to go out, get dressed up, watch a performance. And with so many familiar faces; they’d dined with True Damage in some hidden-away restaurant before arriving.

The company was a bonus. Having both groups of friends meet was a weird dream brought to life. She’d been in stitches the entire time, and almost was thinking about it now.

The tapping had started up again beside her. Evelynn’s claws. Should Akali ask her about it, or would she just get shot down again? Was Evelynn okay?

Wait, what was she thinking? She was Akali. The Rapper. The Rogue. The Maknae. She didn’t do thinking. She was impulsive, borderline reckless. She followed her gut, not her brain. Like Evelynn, she did what she wanted. Fuck the consequences.

Sadly, the consequences of thinking was that she missed the end of the performance. She pouted for a moment before remembering to applaud their tremendous efforts. Akali wished she could move like that. Not matter how diligently she trained or for how long, her body wasn’t made for dancing. She was a fighter; it was in her blood. Akali joined the cheering as the dancers left the stage, whooping loudly, and she saw Kai’sa shake her head, disapproving but smiling. Ahri was applauding too, polite and dignified.

And Evelynn was motionless. Except for the tapping.

Akali sighed to herself. She’d wait until this was all over and they were back in the car. Then she’d ask Evelynn what was up. Because something was _definitely_ up.

But what?

As the music resumed again, host after host announcing the recipient of each award, Akali’s concern drifted into a far corner of her mind. Tucked away, ready to think about later. But never forgotten.

Though the list of awards came to an end, the show did not. Leaving was a long and slow affair as Akali navigated through the crowd of nominees and winners, offering her congratulations. She even received some in return - praise for _The Baddest,_ the comeback, eager to hear what would come next. Akali kept her lips sealed. Like everyone else, they’d just have to wait.

She’d been separated from the others for a while now. A quick glance around the room helped her find them again. Off in one corner was Ahri, talking to someone Akali didn’t recognise - which wasn’t a surprise; Ahri had been in the music business for ages. Not far from her was Kai’sa, grabbing two glasses from the bar. Akali watched as she, agile as always, weaved around the groups of people and joined Ahri’s side. Ahri accepted her drink with a grateful smile.

Where was Evelynn? Akali found her quickly. Hidden in a dark corner. Shades on.

 _Figures_.

Akali made her excuses to the people she’d just been talking to - lovely people! but she’d forgotten her names the moment they’d said them - and went to join Evelynn.

“Eve!”

Evelynn looked up, then straight back down at her phone. Her wine glass from earlier was on the table, still untouched.

“You good?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Akali hated it when she did that - deflecting every question so that she didn’t have to answer. She’d thought - foolishly, perhaps - that they were past that. That they had been for a long time.

Akali shrugged. “Because you’re sitting in the corner by yourself.”

“And? No company is better than mine.”

Now Akali frowned. “You’re being a dick.”

“Am I?” Evelynn sounded disinterested in Akali’s opinion, even though she hadn’t heard it yet.

She didn’t get to. Both their phones buzzed at the same time, displaying a message from Ahri.

_Ready to go?_

Akali glanced at Evelynn, seeing if they were going to head out together, but Evelynn had placed her phone down on the table, screen first.

Akali sent a reply.

_we’ll be outside in 5! ;)_

“Come on,” she said to Evelynn. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

Evelynn trailed behind her, silent and lurking like a shadow, only the lights reflecting off her glasses showing she was really there at all.


	2. YOUR AVERAGE, HIGH-SPEED, NON-VIOLENT RIDE HOME

Akali was bad at keeping track of time. It was almost a skill.

When she did stuff she enjoyed - like fighting, working on music, or playing video games - time flew by so fast that it blurred. Other times, it moved through sludge. School as a kid, meetings now, it all dragged. Every second felt like a minute, every minute an hour.

It was dark outside.

“Woah.”

Akali couldn’t help it; she really hadn’t expected it. She opened the gold and glass doors and, for the first time, checked that Evelynn was still with her.

She was. It gave Akali some comfort, but not much.

A cold breeze greeted them as they opened the gold and glass exit doors. So did the paparazzi.

Akali took a step and was blinded by the flash of a camera bulb.

_Jeez! Do these guys never take a day off? Or sleep?_

She stumbled forward, but kept recovered well, dodging cameras and invasive questions with relative ease. She hoped she’d never see whatever ugly picture they’d just taken on a front page somewhere, but she didn’t bet on it. She’d never been blessed with much good luck, and she figured she’d used a lifetime’s worth with her music career.

Behind her, a few paces away, Evelynn hissed.

Akali turned. She hadn’t realised Evelynn had stopped. She could hear the insistent cries of _Evelynn! Evelynn! What does this comeback mean for K/DA? Your fashion brand? Fragrance? Is a solo career still on the table?_ They never left her alone.

And, usually, Evelynn was well up for the task of keeping them guessing, always on their toes. It was a craft, one that she had perfected. Her voice was slow and sultry, treating them like they were her best friends she was sharing a slice of juicy gossip with, rather than the pests they were. She had them tightly wrapped around her dainty, manicured, bejewelled pinky finger. 

But she never hissed like that, sharp but empty. And that was when Akali realised it wasn’t an annoyed sound.

It was pained.

“Hey, back off!” Akali snapped. “Don’t you have enough pictures already?”

They’d never spoken about it, but they all knew that Evelynn was sensitive to certain things. As much as she loved loud music, unexpected sounds were unwelcome. Her claws were both a fashion statement and a precaution, one that ensured she’d never have to handle anything she didn’t like. And to enjoy the satisfying sound they made on hard surfaces, or the way they sparked if she moved quick enough against metal. In the studio late at night, she’d gradually dim the lights to the point that it was almost black except for the dots of LEDs and Akali’s computer screen. Even with the protection of her shades, the insistent flashing must have been a nuisance, maybe even worse.

“Come on,” Akali said, not listening to the photographers’ apologetic mumblings - if they even said any; those people had no shame. She took Evelynn by the arm and dragged her along as she stalked off.

She knew something was wrong because Evelynn let her, without question or objection.

The others were waiting for them at the car, waving their final goodbyes. Kai’sa had an arm looped around Ahri’s waist, and Ahri’s tail was practically wagging behind her. They heard their approach, and Kai’sa opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Akali didn’t know why. Was it her expression? The way she was marching Evelynn over to the car like she was her band-mate/bodyguard? The lights still flashing in the background, despite Akali’s civilised warning?

She longed to teach them a lesson. Pre-K/DA, she would’ve just grabbed the camera operator by the collar and roughed them up a little. Held them up against a wall and asked them what the _fuck_ they thought they were doing. Send a message. Diplomacy wasn’t a skill she possessed or wanted. People didn’t listen to words and reason, not people like them.

But she didn’t. Not anymore. No, she was past that. Better than it. And it had all started with an argument she and Evelynn had had.

When the group was forming, they’d had a few disagreements. Evelynn’s and Akali’s always felt like the worst, reaching the point where Akali couldn’t bear to be in the same room as her smug face anymore. She’d storm out the studio, jump onto her bike, and race into the city, searching the alleys for a target, a fight where she didn’t know who the victor would be.

Akali wouldn’t return until past midnight - the full moon shining hazily and the stars all but invisible behind wispy clouds. She’d sneak in through her bedroom window, only to find that she wasn’t alone. Evelynn was waiting - standing there, expectant, wearing only a robe, looking down at Akali’s split knuckles and bleeding lip like they were muck on the bottom of her most expensive stilettos.

A blazing row had erupted. Akali’s temper had already been frayed before; she didn’t need Evelynn to burst into her room and dictate her life for her. Who the fuck did she think she was? She called Akali inpatient, impertinent, arrogant - at which Akali barked a bitter laugh. Evelynn’s clipped, “Don’t ruin your face, rogue,” and departure ended it, leaving Akali feeling no better than she had done when the argument had begun. If anything, she had felt worse.

She hadn’t done it since. Not once. She trained at the gym now, with a proper instructor, as safe as can be. She’d got the number from a card slid under her bedroom door a week after she and Evelynn had argued. And she was glad she hadn’t dumped it in the trash without a second thought. She was at the top of her competitive league.

“Everything okay?” Kai’sa asked.

Akali shook her head. For a moment she’d forgotten where she was, lost in a flood of less pleasant memories. “Yeah. Just the paparazzi forgetting a little thing called personal space.” Akali sighed and let go of Evelynn’s arm. Evelynn didn’t seem to register it. “Shotgun.”

“You _always_ ride shotgun!” Ahri complained.

“Because I always call shotgun first!” Akali jumped in the passenger side, slammed the door shut, and buckled herself in before anyone could drag her out.

“No,” Ahri continued bitterly, sitting as far from Akali as she could, “you always get it because you’re Eve’s favourite and she won’t kick you out!”

Evelynn said nothing. There wasn’t even a raised brow behind her glasses.

“See!” Ahri continued, pointing out Evelynn’s lack of response. “She doesn’t even deny it! Even after you spilled donut dust on the dashboard in the other one!”

“That was one time!” Akali protested. She’d just put the box up there for safekeeping! It wasn’t her fault that Evelynn didn’t think the rules of the road applied to her!

“That’s not my point! Eve loves you more than the rest of us! It’s unfair! I’ve been here the longest! And I’m prettiest!”

“ _Kai_ is the prettiest,” Akali said, smirking in the rear view mirror.

“ _What?_ ”

“Thank you, ‘Kali,” said Kai’sa with a modest smile.

“ _Kai!_ ”

“I’m sorry, Ahri. I think you’re the prettiest.”

Kai’sa often called Ahri a sweetheart, but it wasn’t until Ahri smiled and stopped bickering with her - even if it was only for a second - that Akali saw it too. “Really?” she asked earnestly.

“Of course.”

Akali averted her gaze from the rear view mirror and heard them kiss. She looked out the window and made a gagging face.

It usually made Evelynn chuckle, then say, “Keep it in your pants, Foxy,” or some other sarcastic remark that never failed to separate them.

She didn’t.

Conversation continued afterwards, but it was subdued, just between Ahri and Kai’sa in the backseat. Akali kept (discreetly) glancing at Evelynn, her white-knuckled grip on the wheel. At the dashboard. 2:27 AM. At the speed they were travelling at, one that was fast for the legal limit but slow for Evelynn. At her own reflection in the window and the occasional patches of light.

Kai’sa’s raised voice caught her attention. “Um, Eve? This isn’t the way home.”

She was right. It wasn’t. Evelynn was slowing and indicating to turn but there was no turn for at least a mile. They were still on long, winding country roads in the middle of nowhere.

Evelynn didn’t acknowledge her words. She came to a gentle stop and got out of the car. The door slammed shut behind her.

Now Akali was worried. Really worried. The gnawing kind. Evelynn pulling over like that, using her _indicators_ , was unsettling. She reached over to unplug her seatbelt but Kai’sa’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Wait,” she said in that calm, reassuring tone of hers that worked on everyone. _Everyone_. Whether they wanted it or not. Even Evelynn, when she was listening. She pointed out the window and Akali saw that Ahri was already on her way, phone flashlight guiding her, heels discarded by the open door.

On her way to Evelynn, who was vomiting on the grass, hugging her stomach.

Akali’s clenched in sympathy. No wonder she’d been so irritated. She was sick.

“Poor Eve,” Kai’sa mumbled.

“Yeah,” said Akali. Ahri was at her side now, hand on Evelynn’s shoulder. Their words were drowned out by the wind. Evelynn’s lashers were out now, but Ahri didn’t seem bothered by them. Akali supposed she was probably desensitised to it after all those centuries.

“She’s been acting oddly for a while now,” Kai’sa said matter-of-factly. “Even before tonight.”

“Huh? Odd?” The statement distracted Akali from her sadness and the scene outside. So she wasn’t the only one that had noticed? She felt relieved. 

“Yes. Tense.”

“I saw that too,” Akali said.

“I thought it was very strange because the media has been so lenient with her.”

“Lenient?”

Kai’sa said, “There’s been no missing men for them to harass her with. I thought she’d be enjoying her break. Having some fun.”

Huh. Akali hadn’t noticed that. She was a social media person, not a serious newspaper person. But she hadn’t seen a headline about Evelynn’s missing paramours in ages. And Evelynn had been around at the house a lot more; Akali couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen her getting ready for one of her dates. Not that Akali had minded.

Until Evelynn had started avoiding her, that was.

She still couldn’t hear Ahri and Evelynn’s conversation, even as she leaned closer to the window. Evelynn’s lashers whipped feebly around them both while they talked. No, it was just Ahri talking; Evelynn was shaking her head. The beam of Ahri’s flashlight was pointing at the grass, away from them.

“You shouldn’t stare,” Kai’sa chided her, bringing Akali back to the present.

“I wasn’t,” she replied. Even to her, it didn’t sound convincing. She was still looking. 

Kai’sa sighed. “What did you think of the show?”

“It was awesome! Did you _see_ those dancers?” She turned to look over at the backseat, to see Kai’sa smile.

“I did. They were very fluid. It inspired me.”

Everything inspired Kai’sa. She’d spent their hiatus travelling the globe, learning, wanting to come back with a freshly filled reservoir of dance, food, and language to share with them. 

“Does that mean you’ll have us all moving like that? Doing those flips?” Akali’a trepidation was eclipsed by her excitement. She wasn’t the best dancer - that honour went to Kai’sa, _obviously_ \- but she hoped enthusiasm made up for her lack of skill.

“We’ll have to see what happens when I get in the studio.”

“First thing in the morning,” Akali said. She knew Kai’sa’s daily routine started there.

“Maybe after a lie in,” Kai’sa corrected her, and Akali laughed.

It was cut short by Ahri’s head poking her head through the ajar door. She held Evelynn by the arm, the latter looking reluctant. “Kai, can you drive, please?”

Akali almost asked why she couldn’t. Or Ahri. But then she remembered when she’d fallen off her bike not so long ago - wear a helmet, kids; they saved lives - or when Ahri had dinged a lamppost when parallel parking. Evelynn was right not to trust them.

“Of course.” Kai’sa unbuckled herself and shuffled over into the driver’s seat while Ahri pulled Evelynn into the back with her. She looked into the mirror, at Evelynn, who was avoiding her gaze, and said, “I’ll be careful, Eve.”

Ahri laughed. “Oh, Kai, you couldn’t not be if you tried.”

Kai’Sa smiled. The engine roared to life and the drive continued in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i’m gonna stick to updating about every three days. this has actually been a load of fun - writing then editing - and i hope you guys like it too.
> 
> thanks for the reads and kudos! the love is appreciated!


	3. LUNCHTIME FUN FOR ALL THE FAMILY

Akali was up by noon. 

It was normal for her. She was a night owl. On the days where they had early morning flights or meetings - which Ahri was not willing to rearrange, despite Akali’s begging - she refused to wake. And not by choice. Her alarm failed to rouse her, as did the impatient knocking on the door. Evelynn barging into her room and yanking her blanket off, leaving her brutally exposed to the cold, and dragging her off the mattress by her shirt collar did the trick eventually. By that point they’d have about three minutes before they were due to depart, so Akali would have to change in the car. It was very annoying.

They’d stumbled in somewhere around 3:00 AM. Kai’sa had been the first to say goodnight, and Ahri had plodded along right beside her. After giving them both a quick wave, Akali had turned to say goodnight to Evelynn, but she was already gone. Like she’d disappeared.

Akali had instinctively found her footsteps following Evelynn’s, but forced herself to stop. Evelynn was sick; she needed space.

And Akali was tired. All she bothered to do was kick her boots off before she flopped onto her bed. She fell asleep above the covers, face buried in the crack between her pillows.

A mistake. Akali knew it the moment she woke. She’d smudged her makeup into the covers - two glittery black splodges on either side. Her head pounded from her ponytail. Her outfit was very creased.

She needed a shower. _Now._

Akali emerged feeling refreshed, like she’d waltzed through a field of daisies. Her throat was scratchy from all the singing - screeching, Ahri rudely called it - she’d done. Leaving her hair to dry down her back, she trundled along to see what was going on in the outside world. Maybe get some breakfast.

She checked her phone as she walked. 12:34 PM.

_Maybe lunch, then._

The kitchen wasn’t empty, and finding Kai’sa there was normal. The kitchen was her space just as much as the dance studio was. Hers to organise and hers to manage. Besides, the rest of them were barred from cooking. Just because Ahri had called Akali over to see something on her phone and the pot on the stove had been left abandoned for so long that it set off the smoke alarm _one time_. She was only allowed to use it to make instant-ramyun _occasionally_ (Kai’sa’s emphasis). Evelynn was free to make her fancy coffee, and Ahri was permitted to forage for snacks but only if they were healthy. Raw meat did not count; Kai’sa meant fruit and veggies. They were all victims of poor diet - Evelynn only really ate junk; who’d have thought dinosaur-shaped nuggets would quickly become a favourite of the Diva? - so Kai’sa had elected herself head chef.

Akali didn’t know what she was making now - there was water boiling and some protein being fried off in a pan - but it smelled ridiculously good. Divine. Kai’sa was a culinary god.

“You cooking?” Akali asked.

She didn’t know what it was, whether it was the heavy slapping of her bare feet on the hardwood, or some monster sense everyone else possessed, but they never seemed surprised to see her. Kai’sa, especially, was unshakeable. Stronger than the sturdiest oak, which could be uprooted in a storm. Kai’sa was a mountain, sculpted from rock, and nothing could faze her. 

“I am,” said Kai’sa.

“Enough for one more?” Akali asked, her voice hopeful and high.

“Enough for four,” Kai’sa assured her, “even with one of them being you.”

“Hey! I’m a growing woman!”

“Not growing much.”

“Bokkie!” Kai’sa wasn’t snarky very often, so it always caught Akali off guard.

Then Kai’sa laughed, all meanness forgotten. “I’m joking! You’re very tall, and we’re all very daunted by your presence.”

“That’s what I thought,” Akali grumbled, taking her seat at the island. The surface was black marble and Akali could connect the minerals like she was tracing constellations in a twilight sky. 

“No,” Kai’sa said without turning, “go be helpful. Go round up the others and see if they want to join us.”

Akali did not want to do that. She’d _just_ sat down. “Just message them in the group chat,” she half-said, half-grunted. 

“I have. Neither of them have seen it. So go get ‘em, ‘Kali. You’ve got a job.”

Akali scowled. “Oh, ha ha.”

“‘Kali, please -“

“Uuuuuuugggh -“

“‘Kali -“

She slinked from the stool to the floor. “Uuuuuuuuggggghh -“

“Stop being lazy -“

“UUUUUUUuuuggghhhhh -“ The insult warranted the obnoxiously amplified volume. 

Kai’sa warned, “I can eat all this by myself.”

Akali snorted as she hauled herself upright. “As if.” But she did as she instructed and went to find the rest of her band mates.

One con of living in such a big house was that there were many empty spaces. The blank white walls seemed to stretch on endlessly. They were trying to remedy that, mostly by filling the long stretches of corridor with picture frames and ornate mirrors, donated by Evelynn. Akali often found herself skidding to a halt just to stare at a couple of them all hanging out - sprawled across the sofa, falling asleep like dominoes, one after the other; at a karaoke bar, Kai’sa shaking her little tambourine while Evelynn unleashed killer metal vocals; decorating gingerbread men for the winter holidays, Akali’s smudged and indistinguishable but Ahri’s pretty and precise.

They should do something else soon. Akali would have to think of something. Maybe a game night? Mariokart? Nothing got the blood pumping like that. But she’d have to be careful after the destruction Monopoly had caused: Akali had owned a light blue, a brown, a train station, and the electric company; Kai’sa, who had spent half her time stuck in jail, cursed to roll too many doubles, couldn’t build because Ahri held a red and a pink and refused to negotiate, preventing her from achieving a full set; and Evelynn had owned the entire stretch from yellow to go. When the hotels had come, it had become a nightmare to navigate. Akali had even brokered a deal involving chores to stay in the game, but she’d only lasted three laps more. Evelynn had, very efficiently, bankrupted them all. It had taken Ahri a month to stop bringing it into every argument.

 _Maybe_ , Akali thought, _but not yet_. Feral Ahri was the last thing anyone needed right now.

Akali hadn’t noticed - she’d been too lost in thought - but she’d made it to Ahri’s room. She paused. There was music playing, nice and soft like a lullaby. The piano. Akali stuck around by the door just to listen, and found herself swaying along with the tune.

Ahri’s room was like a princess’s - all prissy and frilly and expensive, white and gold, like it belonged in a castle. The piano wasn’t the only instrument in there - there was a guitar, ukulele, and a couple of others arranged neatly in one corner - but it was the one Akali heard most often. Ahri practiced every morning, and Akali blamed the sweet melodies for making her sleepy. Even now, she felt her eyes starting to close, her lids growing heavy.

When there was a pause in the playing, like she’d been snapped out of a trance, Akali remembered to knock.

Ahri didn’t open the door. She just hollered, “Yeah?”

“Kai’s cooking lunch! You coming?”

“What is it?”

A great question, but one that Akali sadly didn’t have the answer to. Akali never bothered to ask herself; she wasn’t a fussy eater and loved whatever Kai’sa made, seasoned with herbs, spices, and spoonfuls of love.

“No idea! But it smells delicious!” 

“It always does!” Ahri agreed. “I’ll be there in a few!”

Akali left her to it; she turned on her heel and plodded over to Evelynn’s door. No doubt she’d already heard Akali badgering Ahri and was anticipating her own invitation.

They all wished she wouldn’t. None of the rest of them had a problem with it. Granted, Kai’sa was a lot politer about it - _courteous,_ Akali thought with a nod - but she joined in, letting Ahri and Akali drape various limbs and appendages over her. One of Akali’s favourite memories was a sleepover they’d had just as they were getting back together. Ahri had had a rough day - Akali didn’t know the details, but she came out of her bedroom to find Ahri wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket like a butterfly in a pretty cocoon (or like a gumiho burrito) while Kai’sa heated some popcorn in the microwave. Akali hadn’t hesitated to throw herself on the empty spot on the sofa and dunk her hand into the bowl, ready to watch whichever shitty rom-com Ahri needed to feel better.

But Evelynn had. She’d returned from a meeting, the door rattling as it shut behind her, and just looked. Watched. Waited, if only for a few seconds. It wasn’t until Akali had said, “Eve, come on! We’re almost at the end!” that she’d squeezed into the little space left, propping her heels on the coffee table.

Then came another film. And another. Akali’s commentary was unwanted but entirely necessary, even if Ahri kept scolding her for ruining the moment. And Evelynn, genuinely curious, had asked questions about romance, whether any of these grand gestures were ever appreciated. Kai’sa told her no. They were obsessive and stalkery. But the kiss at the end was always nice. Akali hadn’t seen the final one; she’d dozed off with her head against Evelynn’s shoulder halfway through.

Watching TV with Evelynn was hilarious. They’d watched a murder mystery programme once, and not only had Evelynn guessed the murderer straight away - she was frighteningly good at it from all her time observing people - she’d scared Kai’sa with all the random facts she had about undetectable killings and eliminating evidence. Ahri had joined in while they’d make catty complaints about the inaccuracies - both material and plot - of period pieces. And everyone who participated in a reality show was a fool, simple as that.

Thinking about it now, Akali couldn’t believe she’s ever though Evelynn was intimidating! Not that she’d ever let herself be intimidated. They’d taken an instant disliking to each other; it had sparked between them like the clash of two blades. Akali was lazy, and Evelynn was stuck-up. They’d told each other that (and in many variations, with generous amounts of cursing woven within) several times, in several heated arguments.

But it had faded. Akali had come to see that Evelynn wasn’t the diva the media proclaimed her to be. She wasn’t afraid of handing out rejections like they were candy on Hallowe’en, sure. She was curt, to the point. And there were many instances where she could become... unpleasant, to say the least. But those harsh words protected a lot of people from being hurt by people that would only abandon them - her friends and herself - and, as soon as Akali had seen that, how could she not fall in love with her? Not that she needed protecting, or that Evelynn did, but finding someone who shared that same stubbornness to stop others feeling pain like they had, who would get their hands bloodied so no-one else had to, was something she figured she should cherish.

Akali paused outside Evelynn’s door. She could hear nothing.

The door was unlocked. It yielded and swung open at Akali’s gentle touch. “Eve?” she called.

No response. No movement. Akali was concerned.

Akali walked in.

Where Ahri’s room was a princess’s fantasy, Evelynn’s room was a vampire’s. Akali was surprised there wasn’t an ebony coffin lined with crimson silks for her to recline in when the day was done. The walls were black. Faint accents of swirling gold added a subtle but effective splash of colour. To the right was the bed - king size for a queen - with black silk sheets and a shaggy pillow that would make Akali sneeze if she slept with it. In front of her was a large mirror and vanity, looking like it had been stolen from the European Renaissance - which, for all Akali knew, it had been. Each of Evelynn’s silver claws could be found on the polished surface, equally distanced from one another, beside the gift she’d been given by Kai’sa during their band secret santa. It was a tree, painted gold, from which silver rings and crystal earrings hung from like dew drops.

Akali had been invited into Evelynn’s room several times. Before shows, to have her make-up done. She’d always liked the way Evelynn looked when she concentrated, sharp brows pinched, the tip of her fangs creeping over her bottom lip. Evelynn had scolded her for laughing and wriggling around, but Akali couldn’t help it.

Not for this one. Akali had been left to fend for herself. She’d managed, and Kai’sa had said she looked good while Ahri fixed some of her rough edges. She spotted Evelynn’s clean make-up brushes in the cup on the vanity and poked it, listening to them clink against each other.

Now that she was closer, Akali realised she’d been wrong. Evelynn’s claws were at odd angles. Akali wondered if she’d knocked them - she was a _little_ clumsy sometimes - but dismissed it as she investigated further. There was a cup of cold black coffee - possibly days old, the pattern on teacup’s surface matching the room’s gothic aesthetic - on the bedside table. Evelynn’s heels from last night were by the bed, not packed away. Neither was her dress.

And Evelynn was in the bed.

Akali froze.

She’d assumed Evelynn was out - maybe working in the garage, or at a meeting that had started before Akali had woken up. She hadn’t noticed she was there at all; it was still pretty dark, and she’d only really spared the bed a passing glance.

Under more rigorous scrutiny, more details came to light. Evelynn’s eye mask was still on her bedside table. As was her phone. Akali heard it chime and light up as Ahri finally replied in their group chat.

And Evelynn didn’t move.

“Eve?” Akali called.

Silence again.

Now she was worried. Evelynn was always aware of her, always knew where she was. She seemed to have this instinct for knowing when Akali was about to do something Evelynn would disapprove of. All Akali would do was sit up a little straighter, face lighting up as the bulb in her mind was flicked on, for Evelynn to silence her with a, “Don’t even think about it, darling.” She would flash a superior smile as Akali would slouch a little further into her seat. Even if it wasn’t words, it was a grunt, a look, the faintest hint of a smirk. _Something._

_Is Eve dead?_

Stealthily, now that she was aware of Evelynn’s presence, Akali crept around the foot of the bed and knelt at the side.

“Evie?”

_Wait..._

“Awww.”

No, she wasn’t dead.

_Just drop-dead cute._

Asleep. Evelynn’s lilac hair was fanned across the pillow, somehow still looking elegant. She was curled on her side, sheets twisted around her legs. She wore one of her lacy nightgowns, this one burgundy, and the strap had fallen down her arm. Her crystal earrings were still in. There were still smudges of eyeshadow on her eyelids, and her face was relaxed. She cradled a teddy bear against her chest.

But the most endearing part was her open mouth - her pink lips and the tips of her white fangs poking out. Akali was reminded of what Kai’sa had said about Ahri. How, when she napped, her tongue stuck out ever so slightly. Blep. A picture of it was Kai’sa’s phone lock screen. Akali knew it was different: Ahri’s blep was adorable and Evelynn’s fangs were supposed to be scary, but her mind wouldn’t consider an alternative. It was just cute.

She knew Evelynn would hate her thinking that. Evelynn didn’t do cute. That was Ahri’s job, with her light colours and heart-shaped earring. It was Seraphine’s too. She had blue hair, for fuck’s sake. What else was the bubblegum-pop indie princess if not that?

Evelynn was not cute. She scorned it. Evelynn was gorgeous. She was hot. Sexy. She was intimidating. She was attractive; she knew it, and so did everybody else. Her form was literally shaped for that purpose.

Akali loved it. She loved Evelynn. Was in love with her. It wasn’t one time she’d realised it, but many.


	4. TICK TOCK IT’S FLASHBACK O’CLOCK

Time number one had been late at night.

That was when Akali did her thinking. Not by choice. Her brain had a mind of its own, and it never shut up. It couldn’t be ignored in the quiet hours early morning when everyone else was asleep. There was nothing to distract it with. 

Akali was still dressed. Sitting on her bed, phone in hand, sneakers on. She checked the clock. 1:09 AM.

That was weird. She’d told herself to get ready for bed an hour ago.

Akali gave up. If she wasn’t going to get any sleeping done, then she might as well do some work. So many almost-ideas had been floating around in her brain like old DVD screens, occasionally hitting the corner and changing colour to become a half-realised concept. She was no good with a pen and paper or the notes app on her phone - the studio was where she needed to be.

She sneaked out. She got on her bike and rode into the city. Her drive was silent, no passing cars or rustling wind. That was good; she had less chance of being distracted that way.

There was someone at the studio.

It wasn’t obvious at first. The lights were all off. But, as Akali neared the door, she could see someone through the glass. Hear them, too.

Evelynn. She wouldn’t have recognised her by the song. It wasn’t theirs, and it wasn’t one that Akali would have guessed was Evelynn’s type. But she couldn’t deny it was Evelynn in front of her, Evelynn at the grand piano, Evelynn singing a ballad that Akali knew but couldn’t name.

Her voice. _Holy shit_ , her voice. Her vocals were always good, but this was something totally different. Raw. Vulnerable. It struck Akali speechless, and she stood there, transfixed, not wanting to spy but unable to tear her gaze away.

That’s why Evelynn was called the Siren, she realised. Her voice alone was enough to make everyone fall in lo-

“It’s rude to stare.”

Akali blinked. She didn’t think she’d been loud enough for Evelynn to detect. Her friends had called her a ninja for a reason; she moved soundlessly in the night.

No point hiding anymore. She’d been discovered.

“Hey, Eve.” Akali let herself in. “I didn’t think you were a musical theatre fan.”

Evelynn huffed. “I like to challenge myself.”

“It sounded good. Really good.” Evelynn said nothing, so Akali continued. “I didn’t know you could even play the piano.” They all knew Ahri could; they were greeted by it every morning. Evelynn’s musical abilities had remained unknown; Akali had just assumed she didn’t have any besides singing. 

How wrong she was, and how that annoyed Evelynn. She scowled. “I am in the music business for a reason, rogue.”

“I know. But I’ve never seen you play before.”

“It’s not K/DA’s style,” Evelynn said. “And I’ve been busy.”

“Busy sneaking off in the early hours of the morning instead,” Akali said, “when we have rehearsal first thing. Tut tut.”

“You’re doing the same thing,” Evelynn pointed out.

Akali shrugged casually. “Yeah, but it’s different. They expect it from me.” The lovable, messy rogue. The maknae. That’s who she was. She grabbed a seat and pulled up next to Evelynn. “What else can you play?”

Evelynn didn’t answer immediately. Akali didn’t think she was going to because she was on her phone. But, instead, Evelynn opened it and handed it to her.

A playlist. Marked only with a #. And a long one. Akali scrolled through the massive list. From classical to modern pop. Every genre Akali could possibly think of, and more that she couldn’t. “You can play _all_ this?”

Evelynn nodded.

“Holy shit.” _Where did she find the time?_ Akali wouldn’t remember to eat during the day if not for Kai’sa’s scheduled meals.

“Pick one,” Evelynn said.

“Any of them?”

“Any of them.”

So much power. Akali didn’t know where to start. She resolved to scroll quickly through and pick whichever her finger landed on. Which she almost did, but she didn’t know what that song was, so opted for the one underneath it. One everyone knew.

Evelynn smiled, one wide enough to show teeth. It felt genuine. “Good choice, rogue.”

The intro was soft. Isolated piano, fluid and precise. Then quiet singing, building and building into the next section where all the other instruments came in. And so did Akali. Not as tunefully as Evelynn. But she didn’t care - the song was too good and Evelynn was smiling. Why would she stop now? She watched Evelynn’s nimble fingers move over the keys as the song reached its peak.

“ _I don’t wanna die! I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all!_ ”

Akali launched into an epic air guitar solo - cool sound effects included - and Evelynn laughed, but still wasn’t distracted from playing, and finished with finesse.

Akali picked another song, then another. Belting out hit after hit, Evelynn nailing every note and chuckling when Akali screwed up key changes, or when she did the man’s role in that Evanescence song. She didn’t feel embarrassed at all.

A lot of them were from musicals. Evelynn seemed disappointed at her lack of knowledge - something she’d never admit in broad daylight - but, when Akali reminded her that she’d never had the chance before, Evelynn said, “Then let me take you.”

All the big names. Defying Gravity. Miss Baltimore Crabs. More that Akali couldn’t recall. Evelynn’s educational endeavour was comprehensive and thorough.

The genre changed. The songs became softer and slower as the night wore on. Akali went from cross-legged at the top of the piano, to leaning her chair against it, to resting her cheek against the glossy surface, feeling the vibrations against her skin, the soft notes of Evelynn’s playing - a classical piece Akali didn’t know the name of - sending her to a peaceful sleep.

The second time was less romantic.

It was a day off for K/DA. A rarity. One everyone was determined to spend well. This was just as Ahri and Kai’sa had first gotten together. Akali hadn’t been around to see it, but Kai’sa had told her, her cheeks turning a burning shade of red. They’d decided to have a proper date. Something fancy that Ahri had planned. Kai’sa was not to worry; just to enjoy herself. Everything would be fine.

Akali didn’t wake until the afternoon. She spent twenty minutes scrolling aimlessly through her newsfeed before inspiration for how to spend the day hit.

Gaming!

She had a small screen in her room - one she’d taken with her when she’d moved out of her old place - but it was _nothing_ compared to the one in the living room. Akali piled her console and all the wires in her arms before running down the corridor.

The room was already occupied. The curtains were closed. Evelynn was spread over one of the sofas, reclining as she read a magazine, squinting critically at the text. She looked lazy but elegant in her silk night pyjamas and matching dressing gown, much better than Akali in her baggy shirt and shorts.

So this was what the Diva did on her days off? Akali wasn’t too surprised. She also wasn’t thinking about it, preoccupied with dumping her remote on the floor and untangling the mess the pile had all become.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow over the top of her magazine, but said nothing. Even as Akali muttered the occasional curse while searching for the holes to stick the plugs in. No, Evelynn stayed silent until Akali plonked down on the floor and put on her headset.

Akali wasn’t a quiet gamer. She tried to be, but it was like trying to stop a volcano erupting. When it happened, it happened loud. And often.

“Fuck! Nearly died!”

“You’d already be dead after that shot,” Evelynn pointed out.

Akali scoffed. “It’s not real, Eve!”

“Then what’s the point?”

“Fun!” Then Akali gasped. “You sneaky shit! How did that even- the fuck?”

“Language, rogue,” Evelynn chided.

Akali scoffed again. The fucking nerve! She knew Evelynn wasn’t lacking in that department, but she’d naively thought a day off would also entail a day without Evelynn being so obnoxiously Evelynn. “You can’t talk you- The left! They’re coming from the- For fuck sake! I need a better team!”

“So much for fun.”

“It _is_ fun! It’s… stress relief!” she sputtered indignantly.

“And yet you sound _more_ stressed,” Evelynn remarked.

With wonderful timing, Akali died again. “Wait.” She scrambled to her feet and darted off to her room.

Evelynn was still wearing the same confused expression when she returned. Akali handed her the remote. “I’ll show you. Come on.”

“Is sitting on the floor a requirement?”

“It makes it better.”

With a long sigh, Evelynn joined her, and Akali started a new game.

Teaching Evelynn to play didn’t work well. Not because she was bad - no, she had a natural talent for it. But the _commentary_. She spent more of her time correcting Akali’s poor form than playing. She’d say things like, “There’s a sniper on the roof behind you,” and Akali would be dead before she could do anything about it.

But Evelynn gave up after only a few rounds. Just wasn’t her thing, she claimed. She kept Akali company as she went through level after level, occasionally offering more unwanted advice. As Akali continued to die, she decided to take it on board. What was the harm, except for inflating Evelynn’s ego?

Evelynn was leaning against her. Akali couldn’t move as much as she’d like, so she brought her arm around her. It didn’t matter that she couldn’t see the buttons; the actions were ingrained in her memory. More adjusting followed - Evelynn somehow managing to complain without words, which was a talent as far as Akali was concerned - and Akali ended up with Evelynn between her legs, her back pressed against her chest.

Neither of them mentioned the obvious fact that the couch was empty behind them.

Evelynn smelled of cinnamon.

Akali heard something a while later. A quiet rumbling. As she died again, she looked around but couldn’t see where it was coming from. It sounded close. A rumbling noise. Like a cat’s purring, but they didn’t have a cat.

She slid her headphones off. “Hey, Eve, can you hear that?” she whispered.

No response.

“Eve?”

Still nothing.

In her mind, Akali shrugged. Whatever Evelynn was doing - dozing or just pretending, clinching one last moment of peace before the others returned - Akali resolved to make sure she wasn’t disturbed.

She put her headphones back on and pressed play again. She swore, hand over her heart, that she would curse only in whispers. 

It was later when Ahri and Kai’sa came back, laughing. Date night had been a success. But Akali twisted to look at them - as much as she could - and brought her finger to her lips. Like Evelynn, she didn’t want to be interrupted, and not because she’d made a lot of progress in her game.

No, not because of that at all.

The third time was months later. Pretty recently.

K/DA’s hiatus had finally ended, as had Akali’s stint with True Damage. She’d loved being with them - it made her really appreciate what she’d learned with K/DA, experiencing that sweet musical freedom Ahri wanted them all to have. She was sure they’d collaborate again in the future.

But then it was time to return to her roots. Back to where her music career had taken off.

Her flight back had been a late one. She’d grabbed a taxi back to the house, and tipped the driver a generous amount to not mention it. If that failed, Akali had no doubt a reminder of who else lived in the infamous K/DA house would be enough.

Akali didn’t bother to knock; she just let herself in.

Her suitcase caught in the doorway. She muttered a curse at it. “Useless fucking -“

“Akali?”

“Kai?”

“Akali!” she cried again, and wrapped her in hug so tight Akali thought she’d break a rib. She didn’t tell Kai’sa to be gentle; it felt great. “It’s so good to see you! How was your flight?”

“All right. Just late. Why are you awake?” Kai’sa rarely made it past midnight.

“To wait for you! Ahri fell asleep on the couch, but I’ll wake her up -“

“No, you don’t have to -“

Kai’sa laughed. “I do if I want to live! Do you want some tea?”

“Coffee,” Akali said. The last thing she needed was to drop off in the middle of her welcome. “I’m gonna put my suitcase in my room.”

“It’s clean! Don’t mess it up again!”

“No promises!” Actually, it was an anti-promise. Nothing Kai’sa could do would stop her being messy. But the sight of her room - familiar if almost unrecognisable without crumpled clothes strewn across the floor - made her feel better.

Ahri was awake when she returned. The pink tips of her hair matched her pyjamas. She dawdled over and gave Akali a hug, which Akali liked. “Good to see you, ‘Kali.”

“Same to you, Foxy.”

Ahri’s face soured like she’d sucked on a lemon. So much for their sweet reunion. “Not you as well.”

“What? It’s your cute nickname!”

“What’s cute about it?”

It was a trick question, but Akali tried to answer. “You know... your tail, and your fuzzy little ears -“

“Ugh.” Ahri skulked off to the sofa.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it -“

“It’s not not an act.”

“Aw, come on -“ Akali’s protest faltered as she heard the unmistakable sound of stilettos on the hardwood floor.

The Diva had arrived.

It was not the Diva as Akali had remembered her. Gone was the fiery magenta hair, the furry sleeves. Evelynn’s hair was powder purple, the top pulled into two swirls on her head. Her metallic claws were silver. She wore a loose blouse with a very noticeable dip, sleek black trousers with no tears, and a pair of ridiculously impractical heels.

At least those were the same.

She stood there, arms folded over her chest. “Rogue.”

Akali smiled softly. “Hey, Evie.” She walked over, too tired to run, arms held out.

Evelynn accepted it, and Akali was glad. She gave good hugs. Almost reluctant at first, but she’d quickly come to terms with the inescapable fact that Akali was a hugger. She smelled different - she always did; how could you be in the fragrance business and never change scent? It was softer. Vanilla. Like home-baked cookies.

“You look good,” Akali said.

Evelynn chuckled lightly. “Glad to have your seal of approval, darling.” She pulled back. “The blonde streaks are a nice touch.”

Akali felt her cheeks grow warm. “You think so? Not too weird or -“

“They’re good,” Evelynn said. Firm but not severe. A genuine compliment.

Akali beamed.

Kai’sa - wonderful, thinking-ahead, now green-streaked Kai’sa - had ordered takeout. The beep of the intercom interrupted their reunion. Learning it was noodles from her favourite small place in town, Akali raced over to give Kai’sa another hug and tell her just how much she adored her. It had been ordered for all of them, but Akali ate the most.

With all the (decaf) coffee and food inside her, surrounded by her friends, Akali fell asleep on the couch with just one thought in her mind.

_It’s good to be home._

That moment - seeing Evelynn’s new look, dozing with her head in Evelynn’s lap and faintly feeling her claws make idle tracks over her scalp - should’ve been the third time. But it wasn’t. Not until filming for _More_ began.

They didn’t bother with separate dressing rooms. Not now that they knew each other so well. In one corner, Kai’sa was rehearsing the choreography with Ahri, as Ahri had asked. Kai’sa seemed pleased with it; she beamed proudly into the floor-length mirror as Ahri nailed every move. And that made Akali glad.

She was in a different corner, sitting on a table. Already dressed and makeup-ed and ready to go. She was just waiting for the call now, itching to get on her motorcycle and do some safe, carefully controlled stunts. Bored, she spared another glance across the room.

Evelynn - perhaps to everyone’s surprise - was talking to Seraphine. Akali had to blink to be certain. But, no, there she was. About Seraphine’s outfit, Akali guessed by the way Seraphine kept gesturing at all the features of it - the ruffled skirt, the heels, the sleeve - and exclaiming excitedly. It was no secret how intimidated Seraphine had been by their presence. Evelynn’s especially. Learning that she had been the one to hand-tailor Seraphine’s outfit must have been a shock. Akali could see the great lengths she was going to to tell Evelynn how much she loved it.

And Evelynn was eating it up with a smug grin. She said something to Seraphine and Seraphine beamed.

Something was wrong; Seraphine’s face said it clear as day. Her words must have too. Evelynn listened, then bent over.

Akali wasn’t normally one to look at Evelynn. Not like that. Not how all those creepy men did, the owners of tabloids, who commented on her figure. The curve of her breasts, the width of her thighs, her skinny waist. Reading them had always made Akali seethe with rage.

But she was looking now. Admiring. She knew that however Evelynn looked was deliberate - from the form itself to the clothes, hair, and makeup. She’d designed the outfit herself, no doubt with the ambition to reveal as much skin as possible, balancing the need to be palatable for their audience and her tendency to break the rules of convention. The leather only added to the naughty, daring vibe - the straps and the skirt.

And the skirt was where Akali’s eyes were trained. Had it suddenly gotten warm in here? Someone should check the AC; it was stifling. Akali was considering asking about it when the producers came to fetch her - not that she was a brat, but they should know so that it could be fixed and -

“Enjoying the view, darling?”

Oh no. Shit. Had she been staring?

 _Say something, ‘Kali!_ her mind cried.

 _But she called me darling_ , a different part said a little dreamily. Darling was her weakness; it hit her like an arrow through the heart.

 _Oh, shit. The silence has been going on_ way _too long. Look, Evelynn’s staring._ Standing straight, hand on her hip.

_Just say something! Something not weird!_

“Those heels look good on you.” 

There. Perfect. That sounded pretty normal. She felt proud.

Akali had expected a sarcastic response, something like, _Everything does, love_. But, instead, Evelynn said, “Thank you, rogue.” She crossed the room to stand by Akali’s side, playfully mussing her bangs.

 _Holy shit_. It felt so good. _So_ good. She’d seen Evelynn do it between Ahri’s ears a couple of times, much to Ahri’s annoyance. She’d never mentioned how relaxing it was. Akali was gonna have to get a set of those claws and do it to herself. Evelynn chuckled so quietly that Akali didn’t think even Ahri’s sensitive ears picked it up. It was nice.

Cut short. Some producer - Akali couldn’t remember her name - knocked on the door and called Evelynn over. “Excuse me, darling.”

Akali listened to the sound of her heels on stone, watching as Evelynn walked away.

Akali slumped back into her chair. Put her head in her hands. Stifled a scream, but only barely. She couldn’t afford to sweat like that; she’d ruin her makeup and have Evelynn hunting her down.

How was she supposed to survive the day? There were so many shots planned, so many with Akali and Evelynn together. Just like they’d done for Pop/Stars, but so… different. One with Evelynn leaning against her shoulders, where she’d look into the camera with a slow blink and a glare that said, _Mine_. One that, to everyone else, quietly screamed, _Danger!_

And Evelynn was going first. Raking her claws across marble statues. Performing choreography. Owning the set. Just looking good in that tight, strappy leather.

Akali’s dream shoot had quickly become her nightmare.


	5. WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY

Back in the present, Akali smiled. Those moments, those grand revelations where she realised just how much she liked Evelynn, had all but stopped. Now everything Evelynn did was a reminder. A smile, a laugh, a sarcastic remark or an evil glare was enough to make her heartbeat stutter, her stomach flutter, and her brain go, _Yeah, I love you_.

Being in love was weird. And a total mess. Sometimes Akali was fine. She felt normal. Other times, alone in her room, she was a poet, a scientist, in the way she described love: a beautiful fact. But other more frustrating times, she was left a fumbling, stammering mess. No thought could be translated into words. She looked like, as Kai’sa said, a goofball.

If they were counting major moments, this was definitely number four. Thankfully, Akali felt normal.

She was staring. Watching Evelynn sleep. Was it creepy? Akali didn’t think so; she was just admiring her. Evelynn was so rarely vulnerable - never, in fact - that Akali figured she should appreciate it while she could.

She could’ve done it all day, but Evelynn’s phone buzzing on the dresser distracted her again. She remembered her mission with reluctance. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t stay here forever.

Akali rose from her crouch with a quiet grunt. With a light touch, she moved a stray hair from Evelynn’s face. Her skin was burning. Definitely sick. “Night, Evie.”

She’d made it just two steps when, “‘Kali?”

“Yeah?”

But Evelynn hadn’t opened her eyes. Hadn't moved at all - except to grip the teddy bear a little tighter and shuffle slightly. She was still slumbering, albeit fretfully.

Akali stood there, pokerfaced. Had Evelynn just called her name in her sleep? Like she was dreaming about her? Or could she sense her presence with her demony powers? Undecided on whether she should laugh or cry or maybe even scream at the top of her lungs - neither was a good idea; she didn’t want to wake Evelynn with the noise - Akali glared down at her pounding heart.

“Keep your shit together,” she told it. Her voice was a harsh whisper, like a wind in winter. 

Her heart didn’t listen; it never did.

The door closed behind Akali with a soft click, as soft as Akali could make it. She barely registered that she had returned to the kitchen, where Kai’sa was waiting expectantly for an answer. She plopped down on a stool.

“‘Kali? Where are the others?”

“Ahri said give her a minute.”

“And Eve?”

“Oh. Uh... she told me to get out.”

Kai’sa said, “Pardon?” If this was any other day, at any other time, then that tone, plus her raised eyebrows and horrified expression, would have been hilarious. Maybe new lock screen potential. But Akali had other things on her mind. 

“Yeah. Said she was having a lie in and I should leave her the fuck alone if I knew what was good for me?” Akali wasn’t sure where she was going but it sounded believable. It was bad enough that Akali had seen her like that; she doubted that Evelynn would want all her housemates having a peek.

“She said that?” Kai’sa put her spatula down with unexpected force. “She said that to you?!” Her voice rose a little the second time.

 _Uh oh_. This was going in the wrong direction. She hadn’t meant to make Kai’sa angry. If she did some super quick thinking she could fix this.

All she said was, “Uh...”

“That’s terrible! I’m going to tell her!”

 _Shit! Abort!_ “No! Kai, wait!”

But it was too late; Kai’sa had already stalked off. With her long legs and endless stamina, Akali had no chance of making it to Evelynn’s room before she did. Defeated, she slumped a little. 

Less than a minute later Kai’sa was back. Her expression was blank. “You lied,” she said.

“Yeah.”

“She didn’t say anything.”

“Nope.”

“She’s asleep.”

“Yeah.”

Kai’sa heaved a sigh and returned her attention to lunch.

“But she looked too cute!” Akali protested. “Were you gonna wake her up looking like that?”

Kai’sa sighed again. Her back was facing Akali. “No. You know cute sleepers are my weak spot.”

“Yeah.”

“And Evelynn’s yours,” she said with one last weary exhale, picking up the spatula again.

Akali said nothing to that. Kai’sa knew. She knew partly because she had guessed, and partly because Akali had told her.

It hadn’t been intentional. Most things Akali did weren’t. She couldn’t even remember the details of what had happened that day - Evelynn had cancelled their plans to go on a date with some mediocre white dude in a suit, one of hundreds. All she remembered was the disappointment. Kai’sa had found her brooding in her room after she’d missed dinner. She handed her a bowl of leftovers and asked what was wrong. Akali’s attempts to deny it were futile; Kai’sa didn’t believe her words. And then she’d asked, “Is this about Evelynn?”

It was like she’d cut through a water main. All of it had come bursting out of her - that she didn’t know when she’d started liking Evelynn, but she _really did_ like her and didn’t know what to do about it. She was angry about it - at herself, for letting herself be another one of those pitiless fools the Diva played with, then destroyed - but tears had still slipped free, as they always did when she was upset.

Kai’sa had held her. Waited for the rage to fade. Not caring that Akali had snotted a little on her jacket. Then, rationally, she had explained how she had resolved her own troubles. By talking. Akali couldn’t expect Evelynn to know about her interest if she never said it. Evelynn missed cues like that. Men were the obvious ones, remember? Thanks compulsory heterosexuality for forbidding women from asking other women on dates in case they were labelled predatory. She needed it explicitly said, even if it sounded blunt.

It was good advice. And Akali had every intention of following it through. But she never had. Whenever she was with Evelynn - just the two of them - she forgot. She selfishly wanted to keep those moments as they were, not to interrupt them with her unrequited love. It would only make things awkward.

But would it? Kai’sa had worried about the same thing. And here she was, the one with the girlfriend, enjoying a happy and healthy romantic relationship.

And her girlfriend had just arrived, before Akali had the chance to reply.

“Is lunch ready?” Ahri called as she entered. She was dressed nicely - white blouse and a pretty pink pencil skirt.

“Almost,” Kai’sa replied. “It needs a couple more minutes.”

“Good.” She kissed Kai’sa good morning, then sat opposite Akali.

“You going somewhere, Ahri-unnie?” Akali asked.

“Yes, maknae. The meeting with the managers.”

The meeting with the managers? From Ahri’s tone, Akali guessed it was something they’d discussed before. “Am I supposed to be going?” She glanced down at her creased shirt and shorts; she was not ready.

“No, Akali. I’m upholding the compromise, remember?”

Ah, the compromise. One that had been made during their first stint as a group. Akali had never been good with meetings. They always dragged on forever. Without breaks, Akali couldn’t do anything. Sometimes she fiddled with her jacket loopies or slid her zip up and down, but that only did so much. She became what Evelynn called a nuisance and Ahri called a massive fucking headache. To avoid more arguments, Kai’sa had provided the practical solution of the compromise: Akali should only attend a meeting if the decisions made had to have her consent in person. As much as Ahri and Akali sometimes bickered, she did trust her to make good decisions when it came to their band. She hadn’t made a bad one yet.

“Oh.” Akali felt the relief loosen the tension that had built in her muscles. “Good.”

“But I’m still waiting on Eve. She hasn’t replied to my text yet.”

Kai’sa responded before Akali could. “She’s asleep.”

“She’s- _what?_ You’re joking, Kai’sa?” She sounded equal parts astounded and infuriated. 

“Nope.” Kai’sa was by the sink now, draining the boiling water. Akali could see noodles and she was hyped. “Akali saw when she went to go ask her about lunch.”

Ahri turned to Akali now, and Akali fought the urge to cower. The look she was giving her now was intense. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Ahri shoved her stool back. “Then not for long. I’m waking her up even if I have to snatch her silk sheets and pour a bucket of water over her head myself!” She stormed off without another word.

Silence lapsed between Akali and Kai’sa. Not that Akali minded. Sometimes silences felt awkward, like they were begging to be filled. With Kai’sa it was calm. Chill. She expected it to continue until Ahri was back, and was surprised that Kai’sa broke it.

“I’m confused,” she said.

“Huh? About what?” Evelynn’s mysterious illness? That was all that was on Akali’s mind. What it had made her do. What she’d said, just moments before. She ignored the heat that coloured her cheeks as Kai’sa replied.

“Where did she get that teddy bear? A date, maybe?”

Oh. Akali had forgotten about that. “I got it for her,” she said. “From when we went to the zoo in New York that one time.” Ahri had taken Kai’Sa along for a date somewhere - a high-end shopping mall or something - and, not wanting to be alone and bored in the hotel, Akali had decided she and Evelynn had better find something to do. And what was more fun than the zoo?

Not a lot, she’d discovered.

Kai’sa asked, “You went to the zoo?”

“Yeah.” Akali gave a nonchalant shrug. They’d spent the whole day there, free of being hounded by the paparazzi. No-one had expected the Rogue and the Diva to be watching the meerkats in the drizzle, Akali giving them all silly names and backstories, watching them bicker. That, and they were concealed beneath raincoats, Akali wearing a plain black mask and Evelynn opting for a less conspicuous pair of sunglasses and gloves instead of her claws.

“Was it fun?”

“It was great,” Akali said with a grin.

Ahri returned, ending Akali’s stroll down memory lane. She was fuming. “I hate her!”

“Couldn't do it either?” Kai’sa asked.

“Nope! She looked too fucking peaceful! Ugh!” She plonked herself down at the island again, and Kai’sa, after delivering a large bowl of lunch, put a hand on her shoulder. Ahri reached up to hold it. “I even pulled the blanket _up!_ Didn’t want her getting a chill!”

Akali laughed. She guessed that was what being friends for many, many centuries did to you. They were both very protective over each other. 

“Just let her sleep,” Kai’sa said. “She needs it if she’s still sick. Last night, she looked like a breeze would knock her over.”

Akali nodded. “How does Eve even get sick?” she asked Ahri. “I didn’t think she could.” She didn’t know how her demony powers worked, exactly, but she’d never seen Evelynn ill before.

“She doesn’t,” Ahri said, confirming her fears while she served herself. “I’ve never known her be sick.”

Kai’sa furrowed her brow as she sat beside her. “Should we call a doctor?”

“And say what, Kai? Hello, my succubus friend threw up in the countryside on the way back to our mansion, and she hasn’t done that in the millennia I’ve known her? Send help?”

“Not a good idea,” Kai’sa agreed with a solemn nod. The media would run wild with a story like that.

Ahri sighed and slumped a little. “I _needed_ her to be ready for this meeting. She knows I can’t say no to those men in suits. They make me anxious.”

Akali felt herself soften sympathetically mid-bite. Ahri had told them all about her past difficulties with contracts and limits to her musical freedom. That’s why she’d formed her own band, and with Evelynn at her side. She wasn’t going to be guilted into saying yes to everything this time.

“I’ll go with you, if you would like,” said Kai’sa.

Ahri perked up. Her ears had been lying flat on her head before but now they were pointed again. “Really?”

Kai’sa nodded. “I can be stern.”

“She can,” Akali vouched. “I’ve seen it.” 

“But you said you wanted to practice!”

“It can be rescheduled, if you want me to go with you.”

“Thank you, Kai!” Ahri cried, leaping off her stool towards Kai’sa, arms and all nine tails engulfing her in a hug. Kai’sa let out a faint “oomf” and Akali laughed.

Kai’sa’s eyes met hers, and they were serious. “ _Help Evelynn_ ,” she mouthed.

Resolute, Akali nodded.


	6. MURDERER AND VICTIM IS A GREAT COUPLE’S HALLOWE’EN COSTUME IDEA

Akali had hatched a plan.

Two plans, actually. The first probably wouldn’t work, but she had high hopes for the second.

She’d slid a note under Evelynn’s door after knocking just a minute ago.

_Meet me in the garage - ‘Kali ;)_

She’d added the little smiley face for good measure. Evelynn couldn’t resist her doodles.

They’d finished lunching together in relative quiet - she, Ahri, and Kai’sa. Kai’sa had wolfed hers down quickly to wash and change while Ahri and Akali did the dishes. Twenty minutes later Ahri and Kai’sa were heading out the front door, shouting goodbye as they went. Right on schedule.

Then Akali had gone to the gym. She liked it there. There was always loads of noise - the news reporters mumbling on TVs in the background, grunts, the scuffing of sneakers on the treadmill, the music in her headphones. It was easy to think with so much going on, swinging her fists and moving her feet to a constant rhythm.

That was when she’d masterminded her plan. Plans. She didn’t know if they were good ones. Shit, she didn’t even know if either of them could actually _work_. There was a lot that she didn’t know, and a lot that she was guessing. But she was hardly spoiled for choice.

It had to wait until no-one else was around. Akali spent all evening fidgeting anxiously, waiting for everyone - everyone she loved _very_ much - to fuck off. Seraphine had returned from her visit at around four, so they spent a while chatting with her. And Akali did like it - it was nice to have someone in the house who was just as lively and excited as she was, another maknae - but it was hard to concentrate fully on the conversation when she had something else on her mind. Something important.

By eight, everyone was gone. Seraphine had ambled off to bed. She hadn’t been fazed by Evelynn’s absence and didn’t ask any questions when they said she was in her room. Although Akali knew Evelynn had been the one to point out Seraphine’s talent, Seraphine didn’t. Evelynn - the infamous Diva - probably wanted it to remain that way. If anything, Seraphine seemed a little intimidated. She was only staying for another four days. 

And Ahri was treating Kai’sa to a dinner date as a thank you for attending the meeting as Evelynn’s substitute. Ahri told them all about it, how Kai’sa - her hero! - had laid it into those agents when they’d tried to dismiss her. Kai’sa’s interjections were ignored. Akali watched them go again - Ahri in a flowing pastel gown and Kai’sa in a backless dress that really emphasised her sculpted muscles. Akali was equal parts impressed and jealous.

She waited in her room. Just to make sure everyone was staying where they should be. Then she enacted her plan.

She’d been to Evelynn’s room once since this morning, and that was to deliver the leftovers from lunch, with a little present, venturing no further than the door. Akali didn’t think all that scratchy lace was comfortable, even if it did look good. And, now that she’d sent her message, all that was left for her to do was wait.

Akali liked the garage. It was a little messy, just like she was. It housed her motorcycle, her pride and joy. And it was mostly occupied by Evelynn’s ever-expanding collection of expensive cars. Classics - probably purchased in the period - and contemporary sports cars, all up-kept by Evelynn. She carried out inspections and maintenance by herself, blasting obscenely loud music - usually something heavy, like Pentakill - wearing a grease- and oil-stained knotted shirt and overalls that would make the paparazzi faint from shock.

For the most part, it was Evelynn’s private space, so Akali didn’t pry. But meetings were unavoidable when they both traveled frequently. And sometimes, especially as Ahri and Kai’sa had started dating, Akali would come wandering down with a pot of steaming noodles in hand and ask Evelynn about whichever car she was working on. Evelynn was like an encyclopaedia with her cars; she could tell you the date and cost of purchase, horsepower, mileage, how long it took to go from nought to a hundred. Akali had no hope of remembering any of it, though. The fact that she was bad at math, plus Evelynn bent over the open hood, made it difficult to think straight. So she didn’t bother, just letting Evelynn’s smooth voice wash over her like a calming wave.

She’d missed hearing it today. Even when they had been apart, they’d still heard each other, sending voice voice messages instead of texts - because it was quicker than typing. There’d been many days where Akali had played a message over again, reminding herself that K/DA hadn’t been a weird dream, Evelynn’s recount of her evening sending her to sleep.

Akali never heard Evelynn approach. Before she’d known about Evelynn’s demonness, she’d attributed it to her own tendency to zone out. But now she knew it wasn’t her missing things; Evelynn’s tread, without heels, was untraceable.

But here she was. Wearing Akali’s shirt.

It was one Akali often slept in, one that had lost colour from so many washes, the design almost indiscernible. They were a similar size, but it looked different on Evelynn, baggy and loose but clinging to her at the same time.

She wore nothing else. No shorts, shoes, makeup. Even her hair was hanging limply past her shoulders.

She hadn’t come all the way in; she stood in the doorway like a vampire, waiting for an invitation. Her shoulder and hip rested against the wooden frame, a gesture that screamed classic diva attitude, but was actually propping her upright. There were bags under her eyes even though she’d just slept, so dark that Akali was amazed she’d managed to disguise them the day before. Her arms were folded over her chest, and Akali could see her crinkled note peeking out between Evelynn’s thin fingers.

Akali waited as Evelynn looked around, her gaze stopping at Akali by her motorbike, the helmet resting in the seat. She was dressed and ready to go: grey shirt, black jeans, thick boots, leather jacket.

Evelynn asked, “What’s this?”

“It’s me helping you.” Akali tossed her the helmet.

She caught it. Just. Bewildered, she looked at it and said, “I’m flattered, but it’s hardly my style.”

“Eve, be serious. You’re sick.”

“Well, you’re not exactly the epitome of good health, are you? All that ramyun -“

“Evelynn.”

The effect was instant. The accompanying words in Akali’s mind were, _Cut the shit_ , but she held herself back. Evelynn’s full name was enough, one of the few weapons she had in her arsenal when it came to avoiding an argument.

Evelynn scowled. “What do you mean, help me?”

“Ahri said the only thing that gets you ill is if you haven’t... fed for a while.”

“Did she?”

“She did.” More implied it, but Akali wasn’t going to tell her that.

“Hmm.” Evelynn examined the helmet in her hand, moving it so the light in the garage reflected on different spots. “And?”

“And Kai mentioned something weird.”

“Which was?”

“That no-one’s reported a random missing man whose last contact was you. And you haven’t been anywhere since we - we all - decided to get back together.”

Evelynn sighed. “What are you saying, rogue?”

“That you haven’t been feeding to avoid giving us all a bad rep.”

“And the secret’s out,” Evelynn muttered. She looked up, her eyes locking onto Akali’s. Akali had forgotten just how mesmerising they were - they’d been hidden behind shaded glasses, avoiding her gaze, for so long. “Fine. You’re right.”

Akali blinked. She’d been prepared for Evelynn to clam up - well, not totally prepared, but expecting it. To turn on her heel and storm out, heading back to her room and locking the door. But no. She’d been honest. “What?”

“You’re right,” Evelynn said and her voice was clearer now. Sharper. “I haven’t been feeding because it drags in too much unfavourable attention. It was fine when I was on my own, and K/DA was a one-off thing at first...”

“But now it’s not,” Akali finished.

“Now it’s not,” Evelynn agreed wearily, brief burst of steam gone.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Evelynn raised a demure eyebrow. “No?”

“No! It’s ridiculous! You made yourself sick!”

“I’m not sick -“

“Look at yourself, Eve!” She hadn’t meant to shout, and she stopped immediately after seeing Evelynn flinch. Neither of them, it seemed, had the energy to argue, but Akali had the willpower if it proved necessary. “Maybe you can’t see it, but I can. We all can. And we’re worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Akali,” Evelynn said.

“Okay, whatever, say you’re fine. But what happens if you keep going? What will you be like in another week? A month?” When Evelynn said nothing, lips pursed and colourless, Akali said, “Honestly, Eve, it scares me.”

Evelynn scoffed. “ _That_ scares you? The girl that watches horror movies and laughs at the effects? Who picks fights with men twice her size for fun? That’s what scares you?”

“Yeah, it is.” Akali didn’t think Evelynn had expected her to be serious. She wasn’t most of the time, and mostly because she didn’t like to be. Life was short and you only got one, so why not mess around with it? Since meeting Evelynn, realising that some lives could be longer, her stance had changed slightly, but it’s core remained intact. She hoped Evelynn would choose to stick around so that Akali could spend her puny human years with her. How could she do that if Evelynn’s ended first?

“So, what is your plan?”

“Plans,” Akali proudly corrected her. “I have two.”

Evelynn seemed mildly impressed. “Spit it out.”

“You have my agony -“

And it was gone. Rage replaced it. “ _That’s_ considered a plan to you? Fuck! I knew the bar was low but for _fuck’s_ sake, Akali! Be _reasonable!_ ” The swearing was a surprise, especially twice. Despite having the image, Evelynn didn’t curse that often. Either to annoy Ahri (which, true, was pretty frequently) or in instances where she was truly upset. Like this. 

“Why not?”

“Because that’s not how it works! Whatever it is you have in mind won’t be enough. I won’t be able to stop, and I won’t want to.”

Silence fell. Akali waited a minute, letting Evelynn recover from her outburst. She’d guessed that plan was a long shot, her donating some of her excess agony like it was spare change going to the charitable cause of Evelynn’s existence.

“It’s okay,” Akali said calmly. “That’s why I made two plans.”

Evelynn already had many uncomplimentary remarks prepared for plan number two. Akali could see it in her eyes. But she pressed her lips together. “What is your second plan?”

“I’ll help you find someone else.” Akali pointed at the helmet in Evelynn’s hands.

Evelynn laughed mirthlessly. “So you’ve gone from murder victim to accomplice, have you?”

“Yeah,” she said. It had taken her aback, hearing Evelynn call it murder. But that’s what it was. A simple, inescapable fact in the eyes of the law.

Akali had already known. She’d assumed the reason these men hadn’t reappeared wasn’t because they’d been infected by a sudden desire for a name change and a holiday to an undisclosed location. She knew it, and she’d accepted it. Life was tough. Was it so bad that she would do whatever it took, even if it meant being an accessory in ending someone else’s, if it meant that Evelynn’s was less so?

“Yeah,” she said again. “I know. If that’s what you have to do, then do it. And I’ll help you.”

“When you say you -“

“I mean me. I haven’t told anyone else.”

Evelynn exhaled. After a brief pause, she said quietly, “I don’t want them to know.”

Akali said, “They don’t have to.”

But Evelynn was still frowning. “And when you talk of helping -“

“I can give you a ride.” Akali pointed to the helmet in Evelynn’s hand. “And, if you need someone to -“

“No. Nothing else.” That was final. Severe.

Akali smiled. “So, we’ll go? You’ll let me drop you off? Be your chauffeur?”

A sly grin crept onto Evelynn’s face and Akali realised it was the first time she’d seen her smile in days. She’d missed it. “Yes, rogue, we’ll go.”

Then, without further ado, she left the room, taking the helmet with her.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

She stopped but didn’t turn back. “Well I’m hardly going to seduce anyone looking like this, am I?”

As Evelynn walked away, taking the shadow she cast on the hardwood floor with her, all Akali could think was: _It worked on me._


	7. MURDER ON THE MOTORCYCLE EXPRESS

An hour.

That’s how long it had been since Evelynn had gone to prepare herself - however one did for a nighttime killing, Akali didn’t know - and Akali had been left in the garage.

Not that she’d stayed there. She’d sneaked into the kitchen for a snack, finding a packet of peanuts and munching on a few of them. Not too many, or else Kai’sa would notice and she’d be in trouble.

She left about six. That should be fine. Kai’sa probably wouldn’t scold her for that. 

She hoped.

Back in the garage, Akali passed time by scrolling through her socials. She liked seeing how fans were reacting to the stages of their comeback - all the excitement, the theories and speculation. Some were so good that they made Akali want to kick herself for not thinking of it. And nothing made her happier than when the fans understood _exactly_ what she was going for.

She refreshed her feed. A picture uploaded by Ahri was the first thing she saw. Her hand in Kai’sa’s as Kai’sa grinned from across the table, topped with a white satin cloth and a glass of fizzing champagne. There was no word caption, just a bunch of shiny pink heart emojis.

Akali dropped a comment. _looking good, bokkie!_

She laughed as she got the reply. The cute emoji with the eyes watering.

_you 2, ahri-unnie! have fun! uwu_

Then came the happy blushy face.

Akali gave the comments a quick scroll through. She found Seraphine’s compliments and well-wishes.

And Evelynn’s. Akali almost didn’t notice at first, but she had. Unlike Seraphine’s exclamation point riddled paragraph, she’d written three words.

_To die for x_

Akali could only imagine the stir that had caused at the dinner table. Evelynn was awake. Alive. Talking with people. A miracle!

Another miracle: everyone was occupied. Ahri and Kai’sa were out of the building. With Akali’s luck holding out a little longer, they’d come home tipsy and conk out the moment they hit the pillows. And, judging from the dot the showed she was online, Seraphine was probably chatting to her friends from home. Good.

“Ready, darling?”

 _And Evelynn’s here_ , Akali thought to herself. _Double good_. She took one look up and immediately rescinded her comment.

It was better than good, or double good. _Holy shit,_ she looked _amazing_.

The thing about Evelynn was that every outfit was hers. She embodied it, imbued it with her energy. It was powerful. Nothing looked unglamorous. Akali had no doubt she could wear a black bin bag and still make it fashionable, especially if she tacked on a couple of cheap gems. Not that Evelynn would be caught dead in something as drab and unflattering and shapeless as that.

For Evelynn, the outfit was casual. A pair of boots with a skinny heel. Black jeans with a frayed knee. A sleeveless cropped shirt made of criss-crosses. Shades hung from one of the straps - a pair that Akali had jokingly grabbed from a market and proclaimed designer, having ignored Evelynn’s disapproving shake of the head - and her nails were shiny but unpolished. No claws. Akali’s motorcycle helmet in her hand. Her eyelids shimmered.

It was the attitude, Akali realised. That’s what did it. It was why Evelynn was called the Diva. She took no shit. Gave no fucks. True, the label was also sexist because if a man did the same thing he’d just be a rockstar, but Evelynn didn’t give a fuck about that either. Who cared what the media said? she’d told Akali once after a particularly nasty article. She knew who she was.

And Akali knew she liked it. She smiled, and went to retrieve Evelynn from the doorway. She gave a little bow and offered Evelynn a hand. “My lady.”

Evelynn laughed. Akali had missed that, too. “You know I’m anything but.”

Akali did. Evelynn was a demon. She existed beyond human notions of gender and sexuality. She accepted the labels people ascribed to her because they didn’t bother her. All the drama it would cause was totally unnecessary, in her words. Her past was rich, but not noble or chivalrous.

“Do you want me to call you something else?” Akali asked.

“You can call me whatever you like, darling.”

Ugh. She’d said it so smoothly, the words lathered in flirty ambiguity. Akali couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. She was happy to fasten her mask over her face, hoping it concealed her blush.

Also, it wasn’t true. Call Evelynn a grandmother or imply that she was ancient in any way and you’d find extra chilli oil in everything you consumed. Everything. Including your morning coffee. Until you grovelled and apologised, that was.

“I’ll call you a safe passenger,” Akali decided.

“Smart, rogue.” Evelynn tugged on her helmet, then joined Akali on the back of her bike.

Akali almost stopped there and then. Evelynn’s grip was weak. Still enough to keep her secured but so... not Evelynn. Not light because she’d done it to tease, but light because she wasn’t capable of anything more forceful. She wanted to hold Evelynn’s hands against her, to make sure she was safe, but then who’d drive?

The garage door was open. Akali revved the engine once, as quietly as she could, before the pair of them shot out onto the open roads.

Akali was torn. She knew they were in a rush. How long did Evelynn have before she shrivelled up and wasted away? Disappeared in a feeble puff of smoke? Was that even what happened to succubi? Akali didn’t know. But she was frightened of hurtling towards the city at an ungodly speed and having Evelynn fall. Could she even heal herself in her weakened state?

 _Focus, ‘Kali_ , she told herself. _You’re not a worrier. This is gonna work. Be practical._

“Does it have to be a man?” she shouted over the wind. “That you have to kill?”

Evelynn answered, “No. Men are easiest, but it can be anyone. I don’t have to feel anything for them.”

“You don’t feel anything about anyone?”

“That’s not what I said.”

Akali stopped talking, lest she make herself more confused. She redirected her focus to the plan.

The bright lights of the city neared, then shone above them. They entered the fringes, the dingier part of town. Litter drifted around in the streets like tumbleweeds in a cowboy town. Figures cloaked in darkness gathered under bridges for shelter. Somewhere, off in the distance, a dog was barking.

They prowled through the streets, a little slower now. Akali didn’t know what she was looking for. She thought back to when she’d head out to start a fight. Where would she go?

Akali was just about to take a turn when Evelynn said, “Stop here.”

Akali did. They were outside a gloomy alleyway. There was a single streetlight with a flickering bulb. Overflowing trash cans gathered around it, huddling for warmth. A faint breeze blew cigarette smoke towards them. Akali recoiled at the stench.

Was that what had made Evelynn stop? Or was it something else? Did agony have its own distinct scent? Akali had never asked. She’d never thought of it before.

Evelynn slipped off the bike. She pulled off her helmet and, with a shake of the head, rid herself of any flyaways. Akali stared.

She stopped as Evelynn handed her the helmet back and an order. “Go around the block,” she said as she put on her shades. “You don’t need to be here.”

“Wait, Eve -“

“Akali, do as I say. Please.”

Akali’s protest fizzled out, like drops of rainwater on an open flame. There was nothing insincere about what Evelynn had said.

“Fine,” she said. She unfastened her mask and stuffed it in her jacket pocket, putting the helmet on herself. “I’ll - I don’t know - do some shopping or something.” There’d be an off-license or takeaway open somewhere near here, Akali was certain.

“Pick up some mints for me, will you, darling? Hard shell.”

“Sure.” But Akali couldn’t tell if her words had been heard. With every step, Evelynn’s form started to disappear, melding into shadow until it became invisible in the darkness.

That was her cue to go. Akali took it. Keeping her promise, she revved the engine and took off down the streets, further into the city centre.

More neon lights greeted her. The city’s skyscrapers casted deep shadows that Akali weaved through, from street to street. But there was nothing that caught her interest. Nothing could right now.

She forced it to, though, as she pulled over beside a small convenience store towards the outer edge of the city. She took a moment to breathe. All she was thinking about - all that she was capable of thinking about - was Evelynn, despite the distance she’d just put between them.

Evelynn at the awards show, somber and aloof. Evelynn afterwards, puking her guts up. Why had that even happened? She ate human food fine normally, praising Kai’sa’s cuisine and being disgusted by Akali’s improper manners. The stuff at the restaurant had been delicious. Maybe her weak, demony self hadn’t been able to handle it with so long between proper feeds, the ones that sustained her. Because that’s what she was, right to the core. A demon. A succubus.

But then her mind conjured other images of Evelynn. Evelynn tucked up in bed. She’d never looked so human as she had then, with the imperfect remains of her glittery eyeshadow, the ways her claws cluttered the table. So sweet, too. Akali had felt the warmth of pride seeing that teddy bear in Evelynn’s embrace. She didn’t keep what didn't matter.

Evelynn in the doorway, in Akali’s shirt. What was that phrase Kai’sa had used? Looking like a breeze would knock her over? That was exactly it. She’d never seen Evelynn look so weak before. She doubted anyone had.

And Evelynn just now. Beautiful. Cocky. Did her veins fill with adrenaline like Akali’s did before a fight? Did she feel indestructible? She had looked it. Sounded it, too.

Those words echoed in Akali’s head:

“ _You can call me whatever you like, darling_.”

_How about my girlfriend?_

_Gah! No, ‘Kali! Time and a place! You don’t want to confess your feeling just before a_ murder! 

_But how cool would that have been?_ another part of herself countered. _What if Eve had been the flustered one for a change?_

_What if she’d said yes?_

“Get a grip, ‘Kali.” Her voice was almost a growl in her helmet. Spooky.

The chime of the bell was a nice break. The person on the counter was on their phone, scrolling down their newsfeed. Akali couldn’t blame them on this shift.

She ambled down the aisles. She found the mints Evelynn was looking for and nabbed a packet. The rest of the sweets in the aisle looked really good - Akali’s stomach was rumbling at the sight - so she grabbed some jelly tots for herself. Maybe something for the others, too, Akali thought as she grabbed the strawberry sweets Kai’sa liked and a little something for Ahri. And Seraphine, too. She was part of the group. Part of the family.

There was no other word for it. How else could they describe the way they pretended to hate each other when it came to petty squabbles? Like when Akali had broken Kai’sa’s favourite wooden spoon in a sword fight with Seraphine? ( _It was hand-crafted, Akali!_ ) The way that, despite it all, forgiveness was inevitable? That they could spend forever without seeing each other - when Seraphine returned to her home in China, or when they all pursued their different projects - but feel the same kinship whenever they reunited? 

Akali was glad her own family by blood sucked. It made her appreciate this one a million times more.

Dawdling could only delay her for so long. Akali knew she must look strange - the figure in the motorcycle helmet doing laps of the store - so she decided to end her trip. She tipped the clerk generously; they should have something good to mark their shift.

“Um, excuse me? I think you’ve given me the wrong note.”

“Keep it,” Akali said, then left.

She drove a little further on before coming to a stop in an abandoned alley. Still far from where she’d left Evelynn. In the privacy that the darkness granted, Akali removed her helmet. The wind felt fresh on her face. Cool too. She sighed.

She popped a jelly tot into her mouth. How long was this going to take? It was only now that she was forced to wait that the question occurred to her. It was something Kai’sa would have thought of straight away, and Ahri would have known the answer. They’d make a good team, if this was going to become a regular thing. Like the Mystery Gang from Scooby Doo, but if they were committing the crimes instead of solving them. (There was a joke in there about Ahri being Daphne and Scooby’s love child, she just knew it.)

But she’d promised Evelynn. She wouldn’t say a word.

It was lonely in the alley.

Akali checked the time on her phone. 1:46 AM. Not that late, by her standards.

She laughed as she saw her lock screen. A picture of Ahri she’d sent over snapchat during the hiatus, caught mid-grimace. She’d been text-shouted at to delete it the moment she screenshotted it. Instead, when she’d shown Ahri her new lock screen, Ahri had gone feral. Akali didn’t see the problem. Kai’sa’s was a cute picture of her; Akali needed to balance it out. Humble her. But, just to be on the safe side, her next snap had been exceptionally ugly. And now it was Ahri’s lock screen.

Inspired, Akali decided to pass the time by flicking through her photos. She had loads. Her storage screamed at her to delete some but Akali couldn’t. They were all so special. She cherished them.

They were varied. There were a couple of selfies sprinkled in there, Akali standing in front of her mirror to show off her outfit. She knew she looked good in those. Hot as fire. 

Then there were the group shots. The videos. The public and the not. So many of them all in various stages of falling asleep. Mostly taken by Kai’sa, who sent them along in the group chat, where they were automatically saved. Seraphine, too, as she joined them later on. Akali’s favourite was the one of her and Evelynn napping together in a dressing room, her head on Evelynn’s thighs. It had been fine in the group chat, where even Ahri had been forced to concede that it was adorable. But when Seraphine had foolishly posted it to her socials without the Diva’s approval... well, Akali was still haunted by that terrifying expression, made worse by the flickering lights and sudden drop in temperature, still glad that it hadn’t been directed at her. Even Akali’s insistences that it was fine, that Evelynn looked cute, hadn’t been enough to stop her sulking in her room until dinner. 

A couple were places she’d found when she went riding solo. She’d stumble across somewhere inspiring. Captivating. In a way she couldn’t describe in words, but would be able to in music. She liked to show them to Kai’sa because Kai’sa liked photography. And Evelynn, too. Evelynn knew all about beauty.

Akali sighed and returned her phone to her pocket. Evelynn. The distractions weren’t working. She knew Evelynn wanted her to keep her distance, but it’d been a while now. How long did it take to the harvest the agony from an unfortunate stranger? Akali had no clue.

She kicked the stand out from under herself and headed off. Back the way she’d come.

To Evelynn.

Akali liked to be on the move. Doing things. She didn’t have time to think. Her instincts took over to guide her back.

As she pulled up and stilled the engine, Akali worried about what she’d hear. Screams of agony. Panicked calls for help. Blood gurgling. Thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine. 

But she didn’t.

She took off her helmet and, even then, she had to strain her ears to hear anything.

Moans. And giggles. Akali hadn’t expected that. Was this person _enjoying_ getting murdered? Maybe she should have asked. Then again, she hadn’t always known about Evelynn’s demonic nature. 

No, that’d been shown to her on a frosty day before their first song was even released.


	8. FLASHBACK 2: ELECTRIC BOOGALOO

Another dull meeting. Preparing them for their debut. Akali knew she and Kai’sa needed the tutoring; they were both music industry novices. But Ahri and Evelynn had done this before, and pretty successfully. Akali wasn’t sure why they were here. Maybe things had changed in the last couple of years.

Akali was trying so hard to concentrate. _This is important!_ her brain cried despairingly. _You have to remember every word!_ But Akali just couldn’t. She wasn’t made for this. Her hyperactivity helped her in her fights - she knew the move her opponent would make before they did, preempting them, countering effectively - but not here. The walls were bare, the windows concealed behind thick shutters, and Akali had taken to shaking her knee to give herself something to do besides think of how much she wanted to go home. 

Under the table, Kai’sa slipped her something. A cube, covered in buttons and levers.

“What’s this?”

“Something to fiddle with,” Kai’sa whispered. “Try it.”

She did. And, _holy shit_ , it was like the switch of the cube turned off all the white noise in her head. She heard every word. Every proposal, every piece of advice. She contributed where appropriate, nodding along politely to everything else. This was going to be great! She just knew it.

In the space of a few minutes, the meeting was over.

“‘Kali?” said Kai’sa. “Let’s go. We’re done.”

“We’re done? Woah.” She gave Kai’sa her funky cube back. “How long was it?”

Kai’sa gave a casual shrug. “Two hours.”

“Two hours and twelve minutes,” Evelynn corrected her. Not a gesture of malice, but for accuracy.

“Two hours and twelve minutes,” Kai’sa told Akali.

“Holy shit.”

Beside her, Evelynn smirked. “Get used to it, rogue. They’ll be like that, and worse.”

“A lot worse,” Ahri chirped. Akali was surprised she was agreeing with Evelynn. Their elevator ride ended with a ping. “That was a good one. We were very lucky.”

It was winter. Not the good kind Akali liked, where the snow drifted down overnight, a thick layer formed by morning, perfect for mucking around in. No, it was just cold. Cold and icy. And dark, even though it was almost 5:30 PM.

Ahri shivered as they opened the doors. She pulled on a beanie with slits for her ears to poke out of over her head. A thick woollen scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she had mittens on. And several sweaters beneath her coat. “I need coffee,” was the first thing she said. “Anyone coming with me?”

“Where?” said Evelynn. “We have coffee at home.”

At home. _Aw, Eve, going soft on us_. Akali decided she wouldn’t tease Evelynn for it. Not now, while she was in such a good mood. But she would _definitely_ remember the comment. 

“Around the corner. You guys don’t have to wait for me -“

“I’ll go with you,” said Kai’sa.

Ahri seemed surprised. “You want to?”

Kai’sa nodded. Like Ahri, she was well-prepared for the cold. Her trench coat had huge pockets for her to shove her hands in. It must have been toasty. 

“Great! You guys coming?” Ahri turned to Akali and Evelynn.

Akali shook her head. She was cold. Not as close to frostbite as Ahri, but still pretty fucking cold. There was only so much protection a hoodie could offer against snow. And she was wearing shorts. A poor decision, in hindsight. “Nah, I’m good.”

“It’s a no from me too, Foxy,” said Evelynn. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her leather jacket, covered in metallic studs along the hemlines. Her black jeans had rips at the knees. “I’m a busy woman.”

“How are you going to get home?” Kai’sa asked.

“My bike seats two,” said Akali.

Evelynn smirked again. “See? Stop being a mother hen, bokkie, and get a coffee in Ahri before she becomes a Foxy-cicle.”

Akali snorted.

Kai’sa gasped and turned. “Oh! Ahri, I’m so sorry!”

Ahri’s face had already turned pink, the tip of her nose tinged with red. She looked like Rudolph’s prissy, pastel-pink cousin. She interrupted what would have been a lengthy apology from Kai’sa with, “It’s okay. Let’s just go. Please.”

“Of course! See you both back at the house!” Kai’sa gave them a wave before placing a hand on Ahri’s shoulder, forcing her to move quicker to keep up with Kai’sa’s easy, long-legged pace.

Watching them go, Evelynn chuckled. 

It made Akali smile. She asked, “What?”

“Nothing. Only that bokkie seemed very eager.” Evelynn grinned slyly, wide enough to show teeth. She had pointed incisors, Akali noted. It made her look menacing. “And here I was, thinking that dear Kai’sa didn’t like coffee.”

Evelynn’s guesses were as good as facts when it came to people. She was very observant behind those shades. “Maybe she’s just going for the company?” Akali suggested.

“ _Ahri’s_ company?” Evelynn remarked with a hint of surprise.

Akali nodded.

“She must have lower standards than I thought.”

Akali laughed, then shook her head. “Be nice to Kai. She’s always nice to you. And she cooks our food.” The last thing either of them needed was sabotage in the kitchen, a place where they were both very vulnerable.

“It’s not Kai’sa I have the problem with,” Evelynn said.

The conversation had gotten strangely serious and tense. “What do you mean?” Akali asked, slowing almost to a halt.

Evelynn sighed, staring out at the traffic, the people. “I mean that I know Ahri. She’s hopeless. She’ll jump right into the deep end with anyone that shows her affection, and then she’ll drown.”

 _Yikes_. “Kai’sa won’t do that.”

“Won’t she?”

Evelynn had doubts; Akali understood that. But it had been almost a year since they had all moved in together and formed the group, and Akali was certain.

Akali met her gaze, feeling very steady as she said, “No. Kai doesn’t have any ulterior motives. Not like that- not exactly- I mean-“ She covered her open mouth with a slap.

_Come on, ‘Kali! One job!_

Maybe Evelynn would let it go.

Evelynn’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “Like what, rogue?”

_Damn it!_

She moved her hands away from her face. “You have to keep this a secret, Eve.”

“Secrecy is my middle name, darling.”

A lie. Evelynn didn’t have a middle name. As far as Akali knew, anyway. She’d have to ask Ahri later. And whether Ahri could swim, after picturing her diving into a pool ears first. “I’m serious. Don’t tell anyone.”

Evelynn nodded. “Go on.”

“Kai’sa has a crush on Ahri.”

The total lack of surprise meant that Evelynn had already guessed, so Akali felt less guilty about spilling Kai’sa’s secret. “Good,” she said finally. “Foxy deserves some love like that.”

“Does- does Ahri like her back?”

Evelynn gave her a languid, innocent shrug. “I keep my secrets, darling.”

“That’s not fair! Eve, you tricked me!”

“Did I? Or would you have told me anyway, without my question?”

Akali’s fire simmered down. The truth was she probably would have. Since they’d overcome most of their creative differences, Akali felt like she could talk to Evelynn about anything. She’d just nod and listen, then give her opinion like it was a fact. And it was usually right. Akali trusted her.

Besides, they’d reached her bike. Evelynn leaned against it causally, elbows against the seat. She was still staring out at all the people milling around on the streets, watching them with a bemused smile.

“Probably,” Akali admitted with faked reluctance.

And watched as Evelynn’s smile grew wider. She shifted, letting Akali kick the stand out from under her bike. After Akali was seated, she joined her, her arms around Akali’s midriff. Akali rolled her sleeves up and revved the engine.

Riding alone was something Akali found solace in. Going head-on against the wind, daring it to try and outrace her. Her surroundings blurred as she took to familiar roads, ones where she knew every turn, every side-lane, every tree that passed her by, and let instinct overpower her. 

With Evelynn, it was the same. But that urge to test her limits, to see just how fast she could go, refused to be silenced. Evelynn was a busy woman, she had said. A busy woman with a tight schedule. It would be wrong of Akali to stop her from keeping to it, wouldn’t it?

They were passing through fields in the blink of an eye, the vibrant countryside all becoming one. She should have been more careful. She knew that, thinking about it now, and had known it then. But carefulness wasn’t in her nature. How could it be? Akali would never get anything done if she properly evaluated the consequences of her actions.

It was getting darker. The few streetlights that were dotted around were out. That was problem number one. The roads were cold and icy, perilously slick, so Akali should have been going slower rather than faster. But these were small things. Akali wasn’t fazed by it. At this rate, they’d be home before Ahri and Kai’sa had even finished their coffees. She laughed.

And that was when the truck appeared.

There was nothing to announce its presence. No blaring headlights. It moved like a black panther, concealed by darkness, and only noticeable as it moved to make its kill.

“ _AKALI!_ ”

It all happened really fast. Akali had been expecting to feel it - the force of the truck as it the bike and her, her bones crushing, bleeding. But she didn’t.

Something curled around her waist. Slim. Like a belt, except Akali knew it wasn’t. How could it be? It tore her free of the bike and threw her backwards. She heard nothing but the aggressive roar of wind in her ears and the honking of the truck’s horn.

Then she hit the asphalt. Akali had watched enough anime shows and superhero movies to have seen it happen a hundred times. The protagonist, flying from the scene of a wreckage. They’d roll a little as they came into contact with the ground, gasping from the shock. But, after a moment, they always rose to their feet, if a little shakily, ready to fight on, give whatever it took.

This was nothing like that. The impact knocked the breath from her lungs. Her head hit the road with a crack. Then she rolled and rolled, feeling the asphalt steal the top layers of skin from her arms and legs. She knew how to fall - she’d done it enough times at the old dojo - but those had all been practices. All so different. So safe.

She felt something break, but couldn’t place where. The world was spinning too fast. She couldn’t stop it. It scared her.

Akali couldn’t move. Her body was still. Still and in pain. But alive. She thought.

Everything was still spinning. Akali grabbed hold of the asphalt, her fingers scraping against pebbles, and willed it to stop. Please.

It didn’t work. The voice in her head sounded pathetic. She was no hero.

As her vision slowly came back - she could make out the shapes of the tall pines she’d passed before - her hearing did too. Like she was underwater. All indistinct. Murky.

But one was familiar. A voice. She’d forgotten she wasn’t alone. Struggling to push herself upright because everything hurt in a way it had never hurt before, she saw a blob of pink and black heading her way. The closer the blob got, the more Akali could make out its shape. Her shape.

Evelynn said her name, and Akali felt like her brain had a shitty internet connection. There was a lag between Akali hearing it, thinking of her reply, then saying it. All so frustratingly slow. Her voice hoarse. “Eve?”

She watched Evelynn’s lips move as she said something else, but she didn’t know what it was. Was it English? Korean? Another language? It was all just noise to her. She studied the rest of Evelynn’s face. Her eyes - those strange, golden eyes - were wide. Her cheeks were flushed, her fringe flustered. She was panting like she’d been running. Her jaw was grazed along the bone, and -

“Your glasses are cracked,” Akali said. Evelynn loved those glasses.

Evelynn froze mid-sentence. “Forget the glasses,” she snapped, such intense sharpness that made Akali wince. It drowned out the relief that she could understand her now. Evelynn’s worry was so foreign to her. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Just hit my head.” Akali moved to sit up, then spotted the angle her wrist was pointing at. She laughed, because it was either that or whimper and she wasn’t going to whimper in front of Evelynn. 

So _that_ was what had broken.

Evelynn’s eyes widened. “I’m calling the others,” she said. “Stay there.”

Akali didn’t need telling twice. She wanted to protest, to tell Evelynn that the last thing she wanted was everyone else crowding around her and fretting. But her willpower crumbled as she saw her wrist again. It reminded Akali of the right angles she’d studied in math class as a kid, her hand perfectly perpendicular to her arm. It was grotesque and disgusting, and Akali was terrified. She couldn’t tear her gaze from it. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Her breaths were coming too short, too fast.

At Evelynn’s hand on her shoulder, noticeable but impossibly light, she looked up. “They’re coming,” Evelynn said.

Akali could only manage the slightest of nods. She could feel bile rising up in the back of her throat and swallowed quickly to force it back down. She felt dizzy, even though she was sitting down.

Evelynn joined her. She took Akali’s hand - the one that she’d balled into a fist to stop it shaking, the tendons sticking out as she did everything in her power not to cry. Evelynn’s hands were warm, except for her claws. And that was all she did. No half-hearted words of encouragement like _It’ll be okay!_ or _You’ll be right as rain in no time!_ No soothing voice telling her to breathe in and out, to count to ten. Just a hand holding hers. Motionless. Waiting.

“They’re here.” Evelynn said the words like her prayers had finally been answered.

Headlights. Then darkness. The sound of car doors slamming shut. Shoes on the asphalt, running. Evelynn let go of Akali’s hand, rising to her feet to face her miracle.

“Akali!” cried Kai’sa. “Your arm!”

“Yeah. It’s fucked, isn’t it?” The comment was supposed to sound carefree and dismissive, but it didn’t. It was panicked. Her voice trembled. It didn’t sound like hers. She couldn’t look into Kai’sa’s earnest eyes.

Ahri whirled on Evelynn like a tornado, ready to unleash its fury. “What do you think you were _doing?_ ”

“Don’t blame this on me -“

Ahri cut her off with an incredulous laugh. It almost scared Akali. “Evelynn, _everything_ is your fault! Nothing happens without you! I thought you were over your weird, petty dislike thing!”

“I am,” said Evelynn, so quietly Akali almost didn’t hear it.

“Then what is _this?_ ” Ahri gestured wildly at the carnage around her: the bike on its side, the dent in the front of the truck, the unconscious driver, Evelynn, then Akali.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Kai’sa asked at Akali’s side.

“Yeah.” She didn’t feel like a coward, confessing it to Kai’sa. Kai’sa accepted people’s flaws, and she didn’t think admitting to being in pain was one of them. Maybe that was why she liked Ahri so much - they were both so honest with each other, and so easily too.

“What happened?”

“We crashed. Truck just came out of nowhere. No lights or anything.” As Akali said it, she saw it again. Heard the way Evelynn had cried her warning.

Kai’sa frowned. “But that’s illegal. And irresponsible.” She examined Akali - the state of her ripped baseball shorts, the blood on her hoody, the crooked angle of her wrist. “Let me take a look.”

“Don’t tell me you’re secretly a doctor or something.” It wouldn’t be a surprise; Kai’sa was so widely travelled and knowledgeable and aware that if she said she was also a lawyer, Akali wouldn’t bat an eyelash.

Kai’sa laughed, and Akali felt herself relax a little. “I’m not. But I’m familiar with accidents. You’d be surprised what kind of injuries you can get through dance.”

Akali knew it too. You didn’t get brought up in a martial arts dojo and not know what pain looked and felt like. “Go for it.”

Kai’sa held up her arm and Akali winced. She poked Akali’s wrist where the skin was raw and tender, and Akali winced again.

“Looks sprained, at least. Probably broken.”

Then she examined Akali’s other arm, the one that had been scraped where she’d twisted onto her side.

“That’s pretty deep. It’ll need treatment to make sure it doesn’t get infected.” 

Akali gulped. “Kai?”

“Yeah?”

“Changed my mind. It’s not helping.”

Kai’sa exhaled. “I’m sorry. What do you need?”

Akali shook her head and immediately regretted it. She felt sick. “I don’t know,” she mumbled.

“That’s okay,” said Kai’sa. She sat beside Akali again, with enough space between them that they didn’t touch. “I’ll stay here with you until the others stop arguing.”

“They’re arguing?” That wasn’t unusual; Ahri and Evelynn’s relationship was characterised by a bantering, bitchy back-and-forth. Kai’sa tolerated that. But she sounded disappointed now.

“They are,” Kai’sa said. “Listen.”

What Ahri had just been saying was cut off.

“Don’t start with me, Foxy,” Evelynn growled. “Not here, not now.”

“Then what do you want me to do, Eve? You called me over here to see all this fucking mess -“

“Take Akali to the emergency room,” Evelynn said.

“While you do _what?_ ” Ahri snapped.

“Fix this.” Evelynn turned on her heel, hand held up to stop any protests. “Go.”

It was a command. They all knew it.

“You heard the lady,” Kai’sa said. She put her arm around Akali’s waist and helped her rise unsteadily to her feet. “One step at a time. Come on.”

Kai’sa made it sound so easy. It wasn’t. Akali’s head felt so full and heavy, like her brain was made of wet sand. She was afraid if she let it loll forward it would snap off her neck. Her knees buckled once or twice, but Kai’sa was always there to catch her.

Akali liked that. Her dependency. Whatever support you needed, Kai’sa would give it to you. And you could count on Ahri to fight your corner, to stamp her foot and scream if necessary. She’d learned that skill during her hiatus from music. It was very useful.

Evelynn, on the other hand, operated in the shadows. Her business was misery. And revenge.

“Wait,” Akali rasped, “what’s Eve doing?”

“I don’t know.” Akali appreciated Kai’sa’s honesty. “I don’t want to ask.”

“She saved me. With her lasso.”

“Her _what?_ ”

“Her lasso.” What else could she have felt around her waist? “Threw me out of the way. I would’ve hit the truck head first otherwise.”

Akali could hear Kai’sa’s frown as she said, “Okay, Akali, you hit your head really hard -“

“No, Kai, I felt it!” she protested, but Kai’sa either wasn’t listening or was ignoring her. She was focussed on buckling Akali into the backseat.

“Maybe it wasn’t a lasso,” Akali thought aloud.

“Probably not,” Kai’sa agreed.

“Maybe it was a tail. Like Ahri’s.”

“‘Kali -“

“Or a whip.” That seemed more Evelynn's style.

Kai’sa moved back, and Akali could see the fear in her eyes. “Akali, you hit your head. You can’t be sure what you thought you felt or saw was what actually happened.”

“It did, Kai!” she insisted. Her panic was ebbing, replaced with hot anger. Why didn’t Kai’sa believe her?

She didn’t have time to protest more. Ahri was here, in the driver’s seat, muttering obscenities under head breath. Not that Akali could make out the words, but the tone made it pretty clear. Ahri didn’t follow orders anymore. No-one’s but her own.

“Kai, are you in the front or the back?” she asked as she slammed the door and fastened herself in. She always sounded much brighter when she talked to Kai’sa.

“I’ll take the back.” Kai’sa slid into the middle seat, right beside Akali. “I can keep watch.”

Keep watch? Akali wasn’t a helpless child. She resented the idea.

Ahri finished fiddling with the GPS. “Good. Buckle up.”

 _Wait-_ “You’re driving?”

Ahri didn’t answer. She was looking in the rear view mirror, brow furrowed in challenge.

“But what about Eve?”

“She’s on clean up,” Ahri said disapprovingly.

“Clean- what? How’s she gonna get home?” There was nothing Akali wanted more than to go to her room, lock the door, huddle under the covers, and pretend none of this had ever happened. The pain told her she couldn’t.

“She’ll find a way,” Ahri said and, beneath thick layers of disdain, Akali detected a hint of pride. “She always does.”

Then they took off down the road. Akali felt unsafe. Ahri’s dangerous driving was so different to Evelynn’s. Evelynn’s felt smooth and in control, the speed only noticeable when you checked the speedometer or glanced out the window. Ahri’s, on the other hand, felt like riding a wild horse, struggling to stay in the saddle.

Kai’sa looked at her with gentle concern. “You’ve gone very pale.”

 _Have I?_ Akali wanted to ask but didn’t. Everything was hitting her at once: the crash, her stinging skin, her throbbing wrist, her mystical rescue, how close she was to possibly dying at this moment if Ahri messed up a turn, the heaviness in her head. She missed the numbness her panic had brought.

Kai’sa took her hand and held it in both of hers. It was much warmer than Evelynn’s had been, her skin and her touch. Firmer, too. Akali could feel her reassuring squeeze, her thumb moving gently over the back of her hand, avoiding her grazed knuckles. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get there soon.”

Akali managed a nod.

The rest of the journey blurred until, too late, Akali realised she was falling unconscious.

***

She was checked over in the ER and sent home within an hour.

Kai’sa stayed with her in the examination room, while she had the disinfectant rubbed into her skin, pebbles plucked out with tweezers, and her arm set in a cast and sling. With a smile, Kai’sa escorted Akali back to the car.

They just caught the end of Ahri’s furious texting. Easily distinguishable from her normal texting. The muttered curses had returned, and her ears twitched. But the ride home was peaceful.

Akali didn’t speak much, except to ask about Evelynn as they ambled down the corridor together - What was she doing? Was she back yet? - but got a noncommittal shrug as a response. They helped her to her room when they got back, and let her take the nap she’d requested (and been allowed to have with the doctor’s permission).

It was dark when she woke again. Trust being knocked out to ruin your sleep schedule. Her room was black, except for a pair of orange eyes in the far corner.

“We need to talk,” said an omniscient voice.

“Eve! Holy shit!” First the car crash, now a heart attack. Akali felt its heavy pounding under her palm. But who else would it have been?

Unlike Akali, Evelynn was fine. Not a hair out of place. Dressed up like she had somewhere to be, somewhere better than Akali’s room - black cropped shirt, skinny black trousers, boots with thin heels. She perched herself at the edge of Akali’s bed. “How are you?”

“Shit,” Akali said. “But what about you? You were -“

“I’m fine.” Evelynn cut her off.

“Your glasses,” Akali remembered.

“I have spares,” Evelynn said curtly, then sighed. “We need to talk about what happened. I need to talk, and you need to listen.”

Akali nodded. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do. “Sure.”

Then Evelynn began her tale.

Akali’s first reaction? _Holy shit_. It shouldn’t have been a surprise: Evelynn’s eyes were obviously not human. But Akali had never realised just how not-human Evelynn was.

Succubus. That was the word. A being that harvested feelings of agony from humans. Immortal, but not totally invulnerable. The form Evelynn wore now - the white skin, the magenta hair - was a choice. It was not her natural state.

Evelynn narrated the crash from her perspective, filling in the details Akali didn’t know or couldn’t remember. The things that had saved her were Evelynn’s lashers. They were real. One had thrown Akali away from the oncoming crash, and the other had shielded Evelynn from the brunt of it. It didn’t matter, anyway; Evelynn healed fast.

Akali’s bike didn’t, and it hadn’t survived. Akali supposed she should be fine with it - it had been cheap and pretty old. But it was hers. Her eyes watered when Evelynn broke the news, but she forced herself not to cry.

All things considered, the conversation wasn’t that weird. Really, Akali should have known. All the jokes about Evelynn being ancient, the way she almost seemed to become one with the shadows when she walked away. It wasn’t effects, or a trick of the light. It just happened.

And she was in a group with Ahri! Gumiho Ahri! She had a tail and fox ears, for fuck’s sake! Kai’sa, too, with her shoulder-cannon symbiotes. But... Akali hadn’t noticed. She’d never seen Evelynn’s lashers in action - real action - before today.

Akali said, “If I, um, have questions about your... demonness...”

Evelynn gave a slow, vague shrug. “I might answer them.”

Might. It wasn’t a promise, but it was better than nothing. Akali’s first question had been, _What do you really look like?_ but she didn’t ask that. She didn’t want Evelynn to clam up on her, now that they were actually friends. Besides, Akali didn’t have a problem with the way Evelynn looked.

Evelynn cut her train of thought off before she could think of a different question. “You should go back to sleep, rogue. Wake up again in the morning.”

_Huh?_ Akali hadn’t realised it was still dark. A side-glance at her clock told her the time. 4:11 A.M. But what if she woke up and thought this - this conversation with Evelynn, one that was strangely open and vulnerable - was a dream. She took Evelynn’s hand in hers and wondered whether the claws she sometimes wore were a substitute for something else.

“Stay,” she said.

“I have things to do.”

“At four A.M.?”

Evelynn sighed. “Later.”

“So you can stay,” Akali insisted.

Those cat-like eyes fixed on Akali’s, but Akali’s resolve didn’t waver. She was tough - she’d just survived a car crash! The least Evelynn could do was keep her company while she recovered.

“I can stay,” Evelynn finally said.

Akali smiled.

“Don’t look so smug,” Evelynn told her as she entwined their fingers, Evelynn’s without claws. “You’re still in trouble.”

“Me? Why?”

“Reckless driving without a helmet.”

Reckless? Akali? She dismissed the jibe. “What about the driver?”

“No-one’s problem anymore.”

After an uneasy pause, Akali said, “Ahri was kinda laying it into you.”

“Because she knows me.” Evelynn sounded wistful and sad. She gazed forlornly at the bare wall, away from Akali’s eyes. “What I’m really like.”

“A softie.”

“No,” Evelynn said, her brow pinched into a frown. She glared at Akali. “A succubus.”

Akali grinned again. “And a softie.”

“I will flay you.”

An empty threat. Akali snorted. “And face Ahri’s wrath for ruining the face of K/DA’s hottest member? Sure, _unnie._ ” She heard Evelynn’s sharp inhale and laughed. Really, Evelynn should have known better. Who used words like flay anymore?

“Tread carefully, rogue,” Evelynn warned, eyes glowing brighter, alight with mischievousness. “You’re on precariously thin ice.”

“Yeah, well, now I can count on you to catch me before I fall in.” 

Evelynn said nothing. And neither did Akali. With one last chuckle, she shimmied down the pillows, and was relieved to fall asleep before dawn broke. 

For as long as she was conscious, even as she started to drift off, Evelynn didn’t let go of her hand.


	9. WHO SAYS ROMANCE IS DEAD?

It wasn’t one of Akali’s fondest memories, but it was one she couldn’t forget. Well, she had. The details were a little fuzzy now, like looking at an out of focus picture. A side effect of her concussion. But, if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear Evelynn’s fearful voice, feel the way her lasher had snaked around her stomach and hurled her to freedom.

There was a lot that Evelynn hadn’t said that Akali had figured out. She didn’t know what had happened with the wreckage - whether Evelynn possessed succubus strength or fire or something that aided her demolition. But she was pretty sure that Evelynn had killed the driver. Quickly. So she could flee the scene before the cops came.

And the thing she’d been about to do in the early hours of the morning? Buy Akali a new motorcycle. One that was sleek and shiny and looked _so cool!_ Evelynn said that it wouldn’t have the same sentimental value, but Akali assured her it was _amazing_. So was the helmet. She didn’t want to think about how much money Evelynn had spent on it. On her.

She could still hear those noises - a teasing giggle and a low, pained groan. Was it nearly over? Akali hoped so. In the distance, she could see a pink light. Bright and flickering like a bonfire. She thought she could see, anyway.

Akali shrugged. When being an accomplice to murder, the designated getaway driver, what else was there to do when it wasn’t time to dash off? 

Akali knew the answer. Temple Run.

Mobile games were her best friend. She had no data, anyway. Used it all showing Seraphine cat videos when they’d been waiting for an interview and the power had cut out in the building. It had been worth it; Seraphine had seemed really nervous but was howling with laughter by the end, telling her which accidents Bao was likely to cause. 

Besides, having something to do always made her feel better. Focussed. She could still see and hear everything going on around her, but she wasn’t distracted by it. It wasn’t relevant to her mission.

Eventually, it simmered down. The moans that had gotten lower and slower became silence. There was one final giggle, then the pink flickering light disappeared. And the click-clacking began.

Akali died immediately. She knew that sound like it was the theme tune of her favourite show.

And here came the star.

Emerging from the shadows. Blood dripped from her fingernails, trailing behind her like footsteps taken. More smudged her lipstick, the shade matched exactly. Glasses tucked into the waistband of her jeans. Her eyes - golden and alive - glittered with mischief and satisfaction. Her walk was not a walk but a strut, exuding confidence.

Evelynn was back.

“Hey,” Akali said, hurriedly stuffing her phone into her pocket. “Did you do it? Are you good?”

“Good?” They were close enough that their chests could touch, their breaths mingling in a single cloud before their eyes. Evelynn’s fangs were longer than usual, jutting out, the tips pressed into her bottom lip, drawing blood.

Evelynn was right; it was a ridiculous question. Akali wasn’t a doctor or a detective, but she knew that, if she investigated the state of that alley, she wouldn’t find that man in good health. 

“Are you better?” she asked instead. Evelynn had looped her arms around Akali’s neck, and it was taking all her willpower to focus on her friend’s wellbeing and not anything else.

“Much,” Evelynn breathed. She seemed amused, Akali thought. Her cat-like eyes, framed by such long eyelashes, scanned Akali’s face. Inspecting her. Scrutinising her. Akali wondered if she’d done something wrong - said something, probably - but, as she opened her mouth to ask, she was stopped.

Evelynn was kissing her.

The question, one that had sparked to life in her mind, turned to smoke. She watched it disappear carried off with the wind, without a care in the world before her eyes fell shut.

She’d daydreamed what her first kiss would be like several times. Only when she was alone; she hated the pitying looks she got when she told other people - older people, usually condescending interviewers. When they invaded her privacy and she awkwardly laughed their question off, they gave her a sympathetic look that said, _Oh, you poor dear! You’re not_ totally _unloveable! It’ll happen eventually; it’s_ got _to! You’re young! You’re a celebrity! Someone will settle for you in the end._

Akali didn’t want some one-off snog with a stranger or someone she’d end up forgetting. What was the point in that? The spontaneous sounded good, sounded like her, but the rest didn’t. And the rest, when she pictured it, was never the same. Maybe it would be after a row, like in the movies, her final protest silenced in a moment of passion. Or after a first date at a restaurant, a cheeky quick one before they departed. Maybe it would be soft and sweet, like cotton candy, in dim candlelight.

This wasn’t. It was hot. Evelynn’s skin felt feverish where it touched hers. Her lips tasted of copper - the remains of Evelynn’s feast, Akali’s blood trickling freely from where Evelynn’s fang had nipped her. Akali’s hands found Evelynn’s tiny waist, the two of them locked in a desperate embrace that Akali knew she wouldn’t be the one to break free of. She thought of nothing but her own desire.

Evelynn stepped back, and Akali gasped. Air rushed into her lungs, which practically sighed in relief. She didn’t say anything, and neither did Evelynn. She didn’t move, either.

But Evelynn did. She held Akali’s face between her hands, tilting it delicately to one side, then the other. She sucked her thumb, cleaning it of blood, before slowly sweeping it over Akali’s top lip. Then the bottom. Akali winced as she got to the cut, but Evelynn was gentle. 

Neither of them said a word.

Evelynn smiled and let go, admiring her handiwork. “Don’t want you getting dirty, rogue.”

It took several agonising seconds for Akali to string a sentence together. Embarrassing. “You’re pretty dirty yourself.” It sounded shaky.

“I am,” she said, giving herself an appraising look. “Silly of me. Out of practice and a touch over-enthusiastic.”

Akali didn’t know what to say. From what she’d heard and what she could see now - the blood coating Evelynn’s palms and smeared across her fist, the dribble down her chin - Evelynn had done fine. But, she supposed, she couldn’t really be the judge of that. There was a pretty big difference between a knockout in the ring and what Evelynn did.

Akali’s opponents survived.

She cleared her throat. “Ready to go?”

“Darling, I’m ready for anything.”

Akali tossed her the helmet and, this time Evelynn caught it with ease and a smirk.

_Yeah, she’s fine._

Akali straddled the bike, and Evelynn followed suit. Her lashers wound themselves around Akali’s waist, and Akali sucked in a breath. They felt like leather. Not the cheap kind, either. Real and alive, constricting, venomless snakes.

“Not too tight for you, darling?”

“No,” Akali said. She swallowed thickly.

Now Evelynn’s arms came, wrapping around her chest, hands on her abdomen. Teasing, still. Akali refused to let herself be distracted. She gunned the engine. Unafraid to unleash its full potential, Akali fled the city like a bat out of hell. Like the devil was right on her heels, not in the seat behind her, her purring laugh drowned out by the engine’s defiant roar.

**Author's Note:**

> by the way i am on twitter. it’s @ashortplant. i’m open to making new pals because all my rl friends and family do not know what i’m talking about lmao. (@irls i’m sorry)


End file.
